Seen and Not Heard
by WorldnWords
Summary: Brianna has gotten herself into a huge mess that ends up with her being forced into a marriage that she doesn't want. She was once a girl with dream and aspirations, but now she is just a girl surviving day by day in a new life that where she has no idea if she will see the next day or not. (Lots of wrestlers in the story... including Elias)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

* * *

I looked in the mirror and sighed... this was it. I had no other choices and I hated being backed into a corner. I could remember being a little girl imagining my life when I was younger, and this wasn't it. I had dreams of being an archeologist, the female Indiana Jones, and eventually having a family. I knew the exact moment when life when to shit and it was a few years ago. I wanted to see the world, I wanted to explore outside of the box I had been living in, and sometimes life just doesn't go the way that you imagine it will... at all.

"Madam?" a voice called and the door handle slowly turned. I glanced at myself in the mirror again and then to the gentleman looking at me. I didn't have any family, so I wasn't sad that no one was here for this... if anything I am happy that no one is here to see my monumental fuck up. I nodded, picked up the shirt of the dress, and followed him. I knew that the dress that I was wearing was far more expensive than anything I would have been able to afford if I had actually gotten married under normal circumstances. I was trying to be positive, but it was hard right now.

I was handed a beautiful bouquet of flowers, and heard music start to play. I recognized it as 'Sleeping Beauty' by Tchaikovsky, and felt a small smile grace my lips. I remembered being a kid at ballet lessons and my mom cheering me on. I was given a slightly nudge as the door opened to a beautiful chapel. I saw a lot of faces looking back at me and I felt so alone because I knew none of them... I didn't even know what my future husband looks like. My feet slowly took me down the aisle towards a man who was standing with a priest, and looked maybe a little more excited than I felt right now. I had to wonder what they had told people about how we met. I doubt they told people that I was bought at an auction for women who were supposed to be sex slaves. I was the lucky one... no one ever touched me because I was too refined looking. I was an American who had been backpacking through the parts of Eastern Europe you were advised not to visit, but I was dumb enough to chance my luck. They liked me because I had red hair, brown eyes, and had schooling. I knew they made a lot of money off of me, but now I had to hope that whomever had bought me was at least a partially decent person. I guess I was glad that I had no family, because it meant that no one was waiting for me to come back to a home that I would never be able to return to anymore.

I made it down the aisle and I could see the man that was supposed to be my husband through the veil that was covering my face. They had chosen a mostly traditional dress and veil for the wedding except for the open back and plunging neck line. He wasn't bad looking and he seemed to be in shape. My biggest fear was a fat, ugly man who just wanted me to give him children. The last part is still a fear, but at least he wasn't bad looking. I kept my eyes on him as the ceremony took place. I was happy that it was a short one, but then I realized I would have to kiss him.

"You may kiss the bride." the priest said and I held my breath as he lifted my veil. I was greeted by steel blue eyes as he quickly leaned in and gave me a quick kiss. I was surprised at the quickness, but I felt how soft his lips were when it happened. He grabbed my hand and we turned to face a sea of excited faces.

"I am happy to present, for the first time, Mr and Mrs Dean Ambrose." the priest said and cheers went up all around us. He started to lead me back down the aisle as people were cheering and applauding all around us. I wanted to be happy, but I couldn't. I knew that was the easy part, and the hard part was now adjusting to a new life.

We were led to a small room off the chapel and went inside. He immediately pulled his tie loose and sat in a chair. I carefully sat in a chair and held the bouquet in my hands. I wasn't sure what to do or what to say. I didn't have much time as two men came into the room and were congratulating the other guy. I sat there and watched them; they seemed like brothers. The other two could favor each other, but the one I was now married to seemed to be adopted or something. I was hoping that they forgot I was in the room when they finally looked at me, and I quickly looked down.

"Do you speak English?" the tallest one asked me and I nodded, but wouldn't look at him.

"You are supposed to look at someone if they are speaking to you." the other man said and I quickly looked up at him.

"Stand up." my husband said and I slowly stood up. They were watching me and I know knew what prey felt like.

"What's your name?" he asked me and I went to answer, but the other one cut me off.

"A fuck piece doesn't need a name." the one said and I pursed my lips.

"Shut the fuck up." my husband said and looked at me.

"Don't mind, Seth, he's just a dick." the tallest one said and he gave me a small smile. I just nodded, but didn't say anything.

"What's your name?" my husband asked me in an annoyed tone.

"Brianna." I said and he nodded.

"I am Roman, this is Seth, and you met your husband, Dean." he said and I nodded as there was a knock on the door. An older woman stuck her head into the room.

"Boys, come on, we need them for the pictures." she said and Dean grabbed my elbow to pull him with me.

"Look happy." he said.

"Why, you don't." I said and realized what I had just said. He smirked and motioned for everyone to go on.

"I need a second with my new wife." he said and they smirked before leaving. He turned and looked at me.

"I don't want this anymore than you do... you have no idea who you have been sold to, but I will tell you that if you don't learn to be seen and not heard it will be a long life of pure hell." he warned me and then pulled me with him out the door. He was right... I really had no idea what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews, the follows, and favorites.**

* * *

I had my hand in Dean's and we were taking pictures. They were with his family, his friends, and then some by ourselves. I had a picture with my bride's maid, who was Roman's wife, and also happened to be the only person who was nice to me so far. The photographer started to take pictures with just me and Dean. I put on my best smile, and acted like a happy bide that really wanted to be there. I had made up my mind that this was it; I had to do this. I wasn't going to get anymore options in life other than this, so let's do this.

"One more picture of the happy couple." the photographer said and I nodded. He directed Dean to stand beside me and smile. I saw Dean smile and shake his head, but then like a miracle... he smiled. I was taken back by his smile because it was dazzling. He looked almost happy, nothing like a real smile, but it was much better than his signature scowl that I had already gotten accustomed to seeing on him. We finished and were directed into the reception. I was so happy that it was already in swing. We didn't have the awkward entrance of the happy couple, and I was so glad for that.

I was amazed by the reception hall, it was as beautiful as the chapel, with red and gold everywhere. Roses were covering most surfaces, and the cake was 4 tiers and absolutely beautiful. The open bar was already serving, and the band was playing... this should have been the perfect wedding.

"What should I call you... you know because I'm supposed to know these things... right?" I stumbled over my words as I asked him that and he pursed his lips as he looked at me.

"Dean." he answered in a short tone, and I understood not to ask anymore question.

"Ah, there is the happy couple!" a voice said and I looked up to see a man coming to greet us. I felt Dean tense and could tell that he wasn't happy with this person's presence. I heard the sarcasm in his statement, and knew that he was in on this.

"I am Paul Levesque, Dean's father." he said as he smiled at me and I was surprised to hear this, because they looked nothing alike.

"You are this father?" I asked without thinking about it and he chuckled as Dean shot me a glare.

"Well, adopted father, I took Dean in when no one else would give him a chance and now he's the prince of death." he said and I tried to hide my shock at his nickname.

"I just wanted to be the first to congratulate you, and welcome you into the family, Brianna." he said and kissed my free hand.

"Thank you, sir." I said and he patted Dean on the shoulder before walking off.

I eased my hand out of Dean's and he looked at me. I knew that neither of us wanted to be here, so it was time to take a step apart. He had friends, and probably more people he wanted to be around than me. I was just going to find the wedding party table and sit down. I was trying not to trip over my own dress when I ran into the back of someone.

"I am so sorry." I said and saw that I was looking at a rather larger man, but smiled at me.

"It's my fault, Mrs. Ambrose. I am Randy Orton, a business associate of your husband." he said and I wasn't used to hearing about it, but forced a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you." I said and he kissed my hand. I wanted to pull away, because while this man was nice I felt something about him that I didn't like. He also had a slightly crazy look in his eyes.

"Brianna, there you are, come on." a woman said and I recognized it as Roman's wife. I was actually kind of grateful for her.

"Nice to meet you." I said and he smiled as she pulled me away.

"We don't really talk to him." she whispered to me in a hushed tone and I nodded, but glanced back at him. He was watching us with a weird, almost creepy smile.

"Come on, there is an open bar." she said and I nodded. I was glad to have another girl with me, because I didn't feel so alone.

"I'm Galina, Roman's wife, and we are now sisters." she said and I actually felt myself smile.

"I am glad to have another girl in the house." she said as we were handed drinks.

"Me too." I said and we both chuckled. I got ready to drink it, but someone put their hand on my arm, and I turned to see Dean with a whiskey in his hand.

"Can you please not embarrass me anymore tonight?" he asked me in a short tone and I felt my jaw his the floor.

"I don't know..." I was saying, when Galina cut me off.

"Dean, she doens't know everyone, and she's trying. Go back to drinking and fucking off with the guys." she said and dismissed him. I felt my eyes get wide, and Dean's jaw clinched. I was now forever grateful that she had just stood up for me.

"Just be careful." he said and walked away.

"Thank you." I said and Galina smirked.

"He's not as bad as he seems... he is actually a big sweetheart." she said and I stopped myself from asking her if she was talking about the right person.

A few hours later it was finally time to leave, and I was actually fine with that. We left under sparklers and people cheering. I couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness, and knew that wasn't what brides were supposed to feel on their wedding day. I sat in the backseat of the limo, and Dean sat on the other side. We didn't talk or dare look at each other. Dean glanced at me a few times, and while I wanted to know what his thoughts were, a larger part of me assumed they weren't going to be nice ones.

We arrived at the mansion after a short 20 minute completely silent ride. Dean got out and ran around the car to help me out. I wasn't sure that he was going to do that; he held out his hand to help me and I was surprised at his nice gesture. I finally accepted and he helped me into the mansion.

'I will show you our wing." he said and I followed him as my heels clicked along the polished marble. The hallways were beautifully adorned, the decorations were pristine and expensive, and I knew that this was more of a compound than just a mansion. He stopped at a door and pushed it open.

"This is... our room?" I asked him and he shook his head as he loosened his tie.

"No, your room." he said and I nodded.

"So, we... don't... um." I was trying to ask and he shook his head no.

"No." he said and I nodded as I slipped past him into the room. I wanted to get this dress off when I realized that I was going to need help.

"Dean." I said and looked over my shoulder to see him midway closing the door. I heard him huff and open the door back up.

"Yes?" he asked me in a short tone.

"I need help... with the corset." I said in an almost embarrassed tone. I felt my cheek flush and his face become slightly shocked at my statement. He walked in, let the door swing shut, and I felt him behind me.

I stood still as he started to undo the corset. I felt him pull, undo some buttons, and felt his finger brush against my back as he helped me out of his dress. He had it done and I waited. I didn't know what he was going to do, but I had already accepted that anything could happen. He slowly put his hand on my arm and turned me around. I was already nervous and shaking.

"I won't stop you... if you..." I was trying to say as tears started to spill from my eyes. He glared at me and stepped away from me.

"I am not a fucking monster." he snapped and turned on his heel. I heard the door slam and I crumpled onto the bed as I sobbed. I knew most people's first night married didn't end with their pride wounded, and embarrassed beyond belief.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, and panicked because I didn't recognize the room. I quickly remembered my current nightmare when I saw my things sitting in the corner of the room that was larger than any apartment I had ever lived in. I sighed and ran a hand over my face. I knew that last night was a nightmare because not only had I just had the most expensive fake wedding in history, I had also managed to accuse my new 'husband' of something that even he wouldn't do. I sat up and made the decision that I was just going to hide out in here today. I wasn't feeling up to meeting any of my new family right now.

I got up and walked into a bathroom that was larger than the kitchen of my last apartment and saw a large garden tub. I pulled my hair up, scrubbed the make up from last night, and ran some very hot water. I looked in a closet and found towels that were probably more expensive than one of my last paychecks. I also found bath bombs. I always wanted to try one, so I grabbed one. I threw it in and slipped into the bathtub. The warm water felt comforting to me. I stay in the water until I was shriveled and the water was now cold. I got out and dried off, but realized I didn't have any clothes. I sighed and walked into the main room. I spotted what I hoped was a closet, padded across the plush carpet, and pulled the doors open. I was now looking at a two story closet with everything I could imagine. I found tags on everything and knew that it was all bought for me. I found some underwear, bras, and clothes I wanted to wear. I was in a pair of yoga pants and a plain t-shirt. I was going to watch tv, when someone knocked on the door... guess I couldn't hide for forever.

"Come in." I said and a second later Galina popped her head inside the door.

"I figured you might be hungry... come on." she said with a smile. I was hungry, but I didn't want to admit it.

"You can't hide forever." she said and I chuckled, but walked towards her.

"Come on, I can give you a tour... you don't have to hide in your room." she said and I nodded.

We were walking through the large mansion and she was pointing out everything. The decorations, furniture, and fixtures were all amazing. They were elegant, beautiful, and made me want to keep my hands in my pockets when I walk around. She showed me the spa, the library, a huge art gallery, dining rooms, theaters, and many other things that you couldn't even imagine. We finally got to a large room with a kitchen attached; there was pastries, eggs, breakfast meats, and an entire coffee bar.

"These are the leftovers from this morning... we can get some stuff and ear on the patio." she said and I nodded. I was overwhelmed that I was allowed to use all of this. She showed me how to use the coffee stuff and we had some food. We walked out of that room to a large glass room, and kept on going.

"This is the sun room." she said as she saw me looking around. A man opened the door and we stepped out onto a patio that overlooked the backyard... if you would call it that. They had a zero entry pool that had a grotto, waterfall, and slides all attached. I sat down with her and she was laughing at my expressions.

"Try the coffee...it's to die for." she said and I tried it. She was right and I was now in coffee heaven.

"We have access to that all the time?" I asked her and she nodded. I might actually enjoy this.

We were eating and talking as I looked around. I could see mountains in the distance.

"Um, where are we?" I asked her and she looked at me strange. I wasn't sure if she knew that I had been bought.

"I seriously have no idea where I am." I admitted and she looked sad, but nodded.

"I know that you and Dean were put together, but I thought you might know a few things." she said and I shrugged a little defeated at the reminder of my situation again.

"We are outside of Las Vegas." she said and I nodded; I was glad that I was back in the states.

We finished eating and she was going to finish showing me around. I couldn't imagine how much more we had to go, but I was having fun being with another girl.

"This is the gym." she said and opened a door to a gym the size of a small planet fitness and I nodded. I missed working out regularly, so this was nice.

"But, don't get it confused with this..." she said and we walked out to the room across from it. She pulled the door open and I saw training mats set up, weapon on the walls, and a wrestling ring. I was looking around as saw her husband and another man with longer black hair wrestling in the ring. I saw Dean standing on the side of the ring watching them; he was shirtless and might be the hottest guy ever to me.

I was nudged by Galina when I saw them walking towards us.

"Morning, ladies." the man with a sleeve tattoo said; he had told me his name, but I had forgotten. She gave a small smile.

"I was showing Brianna around. Roman, Seth, and you know him." Galina said as she pointed them out. I felt Dean's gaze on me and nervousness swept over me. Roman kissed Galina and we left the room a second later.

"That could have gone better." I mumbled and she shrugged.

"It will take you two time... it took me and Roman time, but we are happy now." she said and I was surprised that she was a bought bride as well.

"No, last night didn't end well... I sorta thought he was going to want it... so I offered..." I was saying when Galina pulled me in for a hug.

"Dean isn't like that... I'm sorry that you thought that." she said and I nodded.

"He got upset and stormed off... I just didn't know." I said and she nodded.

"He really is a nice guy. He will warm up to you. I know this isn't ideal for either of you." she said and she was so right.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for continuing to read and review this story.  
**

* * *

The first week at the mansion had been a tense one to say the least. I had spoken maybe an entire sentence to Dean, but everyone else was being nice to me. I was finding things to do, but I had found out that I loved the library more than most places in the mansion. Book were my new escape when Galina was dealing with family things. I had been let in that the family ran a security business, but I had a feeling with the money that was being put out that it wasn't legal or without strong competition.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Galina asked me as she walked with me to the training room. I nodded and was actually kind of excited. Galina had let in that she was learning self defense and I couldn't see how this would be a bad thing to learn.

"Yeah, it's not like it would hurt." I said and she nodded as she opened the door. Dean, Roman, Seth, and a few other of their friends were in there. I timidly followed her into the room and Roman kissed her when she got close enough.

"I see you talked her into it." Roman said motioning to me and I gave a small smile as Seth and Dean walked over to me. I felt Dean's gaze on me... I was used to it by now and waiting for it to drop me dead one day.

"You want to learn this?" Dean asked me and I was surprised that he was talking to me.

"I do." I said when I got over the shock that he was talking to me and found my voice. He smirked and shook his head.

"I have somewhere to be... Seth?" he asked Seth and he shook his head.

"It's all you today. We will see you tonight." Seth said to him; Dean glanced at me and then started to walk out of the room.

"Are you all going out tonight?" Galina asked Roman and he nodded.

"Wonderful, we can tag along! I think Brianna might like to get out." she said and looked at me. I nodded and then glanced at Dean who was now wearing an even meaner scowl than he was when we walked into the room. He waved us off and went on. Galina smirked as Roman agreed with her and shouted to Dean that he would get stuck being uglier than he already was if he kept making those faces.

The work out was fun and I learned a lot from Seth... he was a nice guy. Galina told me that he and Dean were both up to get the promotion in the firm, and whoever got it was going to have to marry me. I wished Seth had gotten it right now. We finished up and went to get ready for tonight. We were going to dinner at a nice place on the strip and then going to a nightclub that they owned. I had showered and was now standing in my closet, in a towel, when some one knocked on the door. I walked out to see Galina peeking her head in.

"Hey, can I come in?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Sure, I'm trying to figure out what to wear." I said when I realized she was just wearing a robe.

"Me too! Help each other?" she asked me and I nodded. I had missed having a girl friend around and this would be fun.

"Please." I said and she laughed as she closed the door, turned up the music I was listening to, and came into the closet to look for clothes.

We walked into the foyer two hours later and looked good. Galina was in a maroon Herve Leger bandage dress with stappy black sandals. She had left her hair natural and done amazing on her make up. I was feeling a little more conscious about my outfit, but she had talked me into a Herve Leger by Max Azria red short dress that had sleeves to my elbows with black Louboutin peep toe platform pumps. My hair was in curls that were left to hang naturally.

"Wow." Roman said as he offered Galina his arm and she smiled at him. I watched as Seth nudged Dean and he turned to look at me. I saw him do a slight double take as I stood there waiting to leave.

"You look beautiful as well, Brianna." Seth said and Roman nodded.

"Thank you." I said as Dean finally walked over to me. He offered me his arm and I reluctantly took it. We walked to waiting SUVs and left for the strip. I had never been to Las Vegas so I was excited to get to see it. I watched in awe as the strip came into view, the lights, the people, and it was just amazing to see. We pulled up at the Ballagio and got out. We walked into a restaurant that looked much more expensive than anything I had ever been to in my life. The food was amazing, but we left quickly to go to a nightclub they owned.

"This is it." Galina said and I saw that we were at a place called the Oak & Ivy Whiskey Den. The view was amazing as we walked to a private area with a balcony. Galina and I went out there and the view of the strip was amazing. I looked back as the guys were now talking to a few more people who were in the area.

"We need drinks." Galina said as I saw a blonde girl cozy up to Dean. I nodded and looked back out at the city. She ordered and came back to me. I was sitting near a heater and watching the cars below us.

"Who is she?" I finally asked Galina and she sighed as she looked inside to see who I was talking about.

"That's Renee, she and Dean... have a history." she said delicately and I nodded. I knew that and anyone who even glanced at them could tell that they have fucked before. I felt her push something cold into my hand and found a drink in a tin cup; I smirked and took a sip.

"Look, you are in this for better or worse, so let's enjoy it!" she said and she was right. We toasted and she pulled me off the couch; I laughed as she started dancing, but quickly joined her. I deserved to have fun.

A few hours later and we were still there. I had a lot of alcohol in me, and had been dancing with Seth for quite a while. We were having fun and everything was going great. I saw Dean glance at me a few times, and hoped that with enough alcohol he would stop glaring at me. I was dancing with Seth when a loud bang rang out from inside. I looked at Galina and could tell that something was really wrong. I felt Seth press something into my hand and looked down to see a gun.

"Hide with Galina, and shoot if you have to." he said and I felt myself be pulled away from him. I was pushed into a corner with Galina, who was also holding a gun, and it sounded so bad. I was huddling down when I heard a whizzing and felt a sharp pain. I gasped and Galina screamed; as what we were hiding in was ripped away. I was now staring at a man who was looking down at us with a sadistic smirk. I didn't know what to do, so I pointed the gun at him and pulled the trigger. The shot rang out and he fell over. I saw movement and quickly pointed it at another man who was pointing it at Roman. I pulled the trigger and the sound was deafening. I watched him fall over and everyone stopped. They were all looking at me. I could feel something fierce coursing through my veins, I could hear Galina screaming something next to me, and I realized that I had just done what I never wanted to do... I killed someone. I was frozen as Dean came running over. He yanked the gun from me and pulled me away. Roman had Galina and Seth was right behind us.

The next hour was a blur as we were rushed back to the mansion. We were all taken to a large study where I saw people I hadn't seen since the wedding. Galina put a blanket around me and sat beside me. A maid put something hot in my hands and Dean gave me a worried glance. I knew that something bad had happened, but I just wasn't sure how bad it really was.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am glad so many people like this story.  
**

* * *

I listened and understood most of what was going on. We had been attacked my some other 'company' and I had killed one of the main people. I hadn't meant to, but my instincts took over. They were done and we were told to grab breakfast then get some sleep. I stood up and Dean's mother, whom I have had one whole conversation with, pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for saving them." she said and I nodded. I was tired, sore, and my brain was going 90 miles per hour. I still couldn't make sense of what had happen or what I had done. I turned and was enveloped in a hug by Galina. She was upset, had tears in her eyes, and was shaking.

"You saved us, but thank you for letting my husband come home tonight." she said and I nodded; I didn't realize that I had shot the person who was aiming for Roman. Roman pulled me in for a hug and he had a large black eye... I guess they were worse than me or Galina realized because we had been hiding until we had to fight back. He let me go and I winced... a horrible pain shot through my arm. Dean was beside me and looked worried... this was the first time I had seen him actually show much emotion towards me that didn't include hatred or disgust.

"Are you alright, Brianna?" Galina asked me and I shrugged.

"My arm..." I said and carefully pulled the blanket away; it felt wet. I pulled it away and saw a deep red streak going down my arm.

"You were hit?" Dean asked in surprise.

"I don't know... I don't remember..." I was saying when Roman started shouting for the doctor. Dean helped me to sit down on a nearby sofa as Galina held my hand. I watched as Dean ripped my sleeve open and there was a nasty wound.

"She was hit." he confirmed to Roman as someone came running around the corner. They moved out of the way and this person started to look at my arm.

"Brianna, how bad does it hurt?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"She might be in some shock." Galina said to him and I glanced at her as I felt a sharp prick at my shoulder. I hissed at the sensation and turned to see him pulling a needle from my arm.

"This will keep you from feeling anything and calm you." he said and I nodded as he continued to help me. I was so relaxed and zoning out as I felt him tug on my arm some more.

"Let me sit with her." Dean said and I saw him and Galina swap places. Seth had joined us and I was now leaning onto Dean's chest. I looked up at him and he really was hot. I wanted him, but I knew that he didn't want me. I had't fallen in love with him, but I was attracted to him.

"You are so hot." i mumbled and he looked down at me with some surprise.

"Too bad you don't want me." I said with a sigh. He got ready to say something, but no words came out.

"I know, you don't have to tell me... I don't expect us to ever get along." I confirmed to him and I heard someone shuffle.

"We are going to get some sleep. Brianna, we will check on you later." Seth said and motioned for Galina and Roman to go on. The told me bye and left me with Dean while the doctor continued to stitch me up. I was very tired so I hoped that he finished quickly.

We sat there a few more minutes before the doctor finished and I was given pain pills. The doctor told me that he would check on me and Dean helped me up.

"You can leave me alone now... you don't have to act like you care." I told him as everything was heavy and I was sluggish. He shook his head and picked me up like a princess.

"I don't hate you." he finally said as he walked towards our rooms.

"You don't like me either. I should have let them shoot me, but I didn't want them to hurt Galina." I said and he looked down at me.

"Brianna, I don't hate you, but I do hate this situation." he said and I shook my head.

"Like this is a fucking cakewalk for me? At least you get to live in your home, with your friends... I was sold like a piece of property." I said and he sighed as he pushed open my door. He sat me on my feet and turned me around to unzip my dress.

"Just leave me alone... I'm just your property." I said and his jaw clinched.

"Well, whose fault is that for getting themselves sold?" he asked me and I don't know what came over me. I punched him right in the face, and caught his jaw.

"I was kidnapped... but why should I bother telling a person who doesn't even give a shit that I exist?" I said and pulled my dress off. I was standing in front of him in bra and undies, but I didn't care. I just wanted him out of my sight

"I didn't know..." he was saying, but I cut him off.

"Because you don't care! I am trying to make the best of this, trying to get to know you, spend time with you, and live this lie... but you are just hell bent on walking around like the world owes you shit because you had to do some thing that you didn't want to do. That's life, dumbass." I said and his eyes got wide as I realized I had just told him off.

"Good bye, Dean. I don't need your help." I said and went into my closet. I expected to hear the door close behind me but instead I heard footsteps. I turned around and started to say something, but was cut off with a kiss. He kissed much better than I could have imagined. I was enjoying it when he pulled away and looked at me like I had three heads. He quickly turned and left the room. I sighed and pushed it out of my mind as I fell onto the bed. I didn't have a wait long for sleep to save me from this horribly long day.

* * *

 **A/N: What does this mean for them?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I apologize for the long delay.  
**

* * *

I sighed as I looked at clock... it was well after 1 am and I still wasn't asleep. I hadn't been able to sleep much since getting shot a few days ago. Galina, Roman, Seth, and most everyone else was nicer to me. They were happy I was here, or whatever they were telling me. I was glad to hear it, but they weren't the problem. I hadn't really seen Dean since we kissed in the closet. I was stupid to think that I would, but I did at least want to get along with my 'husband'.

I felt some pain shoot down my arm and moved it. I had been sore the last few days, and gotten a better dressing on it. The doctor said I was lucky it didn't shatter my bone. I somehow didn't feel lucky no matter what had actually happened. I got up because I realized that I wasn't going to sleep right now no matter how I laid, covered or uncovered, or changed clothes again... it just wasn't going to help.

I slipped on more clothes than I was wearing and walked down the hallway. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I found myself in front of Dean's room. I wanted to ask him if he would just sit with me. I softly knocked on the door and heard movement. I was surprised to see him open the door and he was in some boxers. He had scratch marks down his chest, and his hair was messy.

"Brianna?" he asked me.

"Never mind... I didn't mean to disturb you." I said once I saw that blonde girl move behind him.

"Wait... are you ok?" He asked me as he stepped out his room.

"It doesn't matter... you are busy. I'm sorry I bothered you. I forgot where I was." I said and kept on walking as he stood in the hallway very confused and a blonde calling for him.

I got a cup of tea and ended up in the library. I found a book that looked interesting, turned on the fireplace, and started to read. I was enjoying the book when someone called my name. I looked to see Seth standing there. He was in some dress pants, a button up shirt, and his tie was undone, but around his neck.

"I'm sorry, did you need this room?" I asked him as I started to stand up, but he stopped me.

"No, I was just making sure you were alright... it's after 2 am." he said and I glanced at the mantle clock; it was closer to 3 am.

"I couldn't sleep... and Dean had company so I didn't want to stay in my room. I found his and love to read." I confessed and he nodded.

"Can I sit with you? The fireplace is nice." he said and I motioned for him to join me. I didn't realize that Nevada got cold during the late fall and winter.

"Do you need the doctor since you can't sleep?" he asked me and I was surprised that he was being so nice, but he hadn't been anything but nice since I had gotten here.

"I'm afraid that doctor can't stop some nightmares." I said and he looked sad.

"Dean means well... he just doesn't understand what's going on. He is trying to figure it out everything as well." he said and I nodded.

"You don't have to defend him or make me feel better." I said and he chuckled.

"I have never felt the need to defend him, but I feel the need to comfort you. You didn't deserve this." he said and I felt a small smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate that." I said and he nodded.

"Can I ask how you did end up here?" he asked me and I chuckled as I sipped my tea.

"I was backpacking through parts of Eastern Europe... I had been warned not to go by myself, but I didn't listen. I thought that it would never happen to me, but it did. I was walking down a street going to a hostel when someone grabbed me." I said and he nodded.

"That's scary. I guess they didn't hurt you?" he asked me and I took a breath.

"I have a few scars, but because I was American, knew more than one language, and didn't look too bad I was treated better than most. I was taken to Russia and sold... to I guess your family?" I said and he nodded.

"I was supposed to get the promotion that Dean got, which meant that I would have married you." he said and I was surprised at that; I also wouldn't have minded that happening if all this had to happen.

"Can I ask why you didn't?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I fucked up... I have a slight temper and I took it out on someone I shouldn't have. I still think he deserved it, but my father didn't agree." he said and I nodded. I was kind of surprised to hear that Seth had a dark side, but I guess in reality, everyone does.

"You will get something better one day." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I'm glad you are here, Brianna." he said and I wanted to believe that he meant it.

"Thank you, Seth." I said and he nodded.

"I will let you get back to reading. I need some sleep." he said and I gave a small smile. I envied him because I wished I was sleepy, but I still wasn't.

Dean POV

I had told Renee to leave once Brianna had come to my room. I knew that it was wrong, but I had fucked her anyways. I had been sitting in the parlor of our area and hoping that Brianna would come back past. I wanted to make sure that she was alright. I knew that she was upset about something if she had come to me around 1 am. I knew that tomorrow would be different since she and Galina were going to get official bodyguards.

I glanced at the clock and it was around 4 am. I knew that Brianna had been bought and sold to get here, but she was still a person. I didn't want to have a wife, but I did have one... I guess I needed to accept it and try to care. I got up and started to walk around. I passed the library and saw the glow of the fireplace. I figured someone had left it on, so I stopped to turn it off. I found Brianna asleep on the sofa, a book laid on her chest, and she looked peaceful. I stood there and watched her. She looked so innocent. I didn't deny that she didn't deserve to be here, but choices had brought her here. I found myself watching her when she moved in her sleep. I picked her up, grabbed the book she was reading, and carried them both to her room. I ladder on the bed, covered her up, and put the book on her nightstand with a small note. I glanced at her one last time before closing the door and going back to my room. I saw my phone light up, and saw that Renee was texting me. I had a choice to make about how I was going to deal with the rest of this marriage. I could commit or not...

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am glad that you all are still enjoying this story.  
**

 **I have added a few more people into the mix... enjoy.**

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock. The room was very light so I wasn't surprised to find that it was almost 1pm. I sat up and saw the book I had been reading on my nightstand and a note on top of it. I figured Seth had brought me back to my room. I picked it up and opened it.

 _Brianna,_

 _I hope you slept well. Good choice in books. I would like to talk to you this evening._

 _~ Dean_

I was surprised to see that it was Dean who had carried me back. I stretched, and felt a stretch in my arm. I glanced towards the bathroom and knew that a nice bath would help me. I ran a very warm bath and felt my body relax as I sank into the water. I sat there until the water was cold and knew that I couldn't avoid the day anymore. I finally pulled myself out and put on a bra and underwear. I figured I could spend a while in my closet to avoid to just a little longer. I was in there looking at everything and having a serious debate if I could get away with yoga pants today when someone knocked on the door. I groaned prayed that it was Galina, and no one else.

"Come in." I yelled and heard the door open.

"Bri?" Galina called and I was happy to hear that it was her.

"Closet, but I'm not wearing much." I said back and heard her walking across the carpet. I heard her gasp and knew immediately what she was seeing. I had managed to keep my scars well hidden.

"What happened?" she asked me and I turned to see her looking at me in a mixture of fascination and horror.

"I got it when I was kidnapped... I didn't want to cooperate." I said and she looked horrified. I had managed to hide the scar that ran from my lower stomach down and around to the back of my thigh.

"Holy shit." she finally said and I smirked.

"I'm sorry... I just..." she said and finally shut up.

"It's all good, Galina." I said and she nodded.

"Um, I'm here to get you since they are having a family meeting." she said and I nodded. I noticed that she was in yoga pants and a nice t-shirt, so I wore close to the same.

"I'm glad you are in yoga pants... I just wasn't feeling it today." I said and she laughed. We walked arm in arm to the parlor near the entrance and found them all waiting on us. I saw Dean, Seth, Roman, their parents, and a few people I didn't recognize... as well as some of the members from their company. I sat beside Dean on a loveseat that seemed small so I was practically sitting on him. I felt him watching me as I focused on his father who was now talking.

"I am glad that everyone is here... and still here after the last few days. I owe that to everyone, and especially Brianna." he said and sent me a smile. I returned it and felt Dean place his hand on my knee. I looked down in surprise and moved my leg. He sighed, but stayed focused on his father. I listened as they went over some new procedures, and things that had changed since the attempt on everyone's lives. I was excited to hear that we were all going to Los Angeles in a week. I loved LA, and was actually excited about this.

"Galina, Brianna, and Stephanie... you all have full time body guards now." he said and I shared a look with Galina. I wasn't surprised that their mother got one, but for us to have one full time meant serious business.

"Sheamus, you are with Galina. Cesaro, you are to help Stephanie. Elias, you are to watch Brianna. I also want everyone to continue training in both firearms, and combat." he said and we all nodded.

"You all can go on your ways now, but I want Brianna to stay for a minute." he said and I felt my insides tense. I knew that I hadn't done anything wrong, but I was still new to all of this. I was left alone with Paul, Dean, and Elias. Elias was a larger guy, with a bushy beard, and long hair that was up in a messy bun on his head. He was in dark jeans, and a button up shirt. He was the kind of person I usually went for, but now I was married to the exact opposite.

"Brianna, I just wanted to give you something as a token of thanks since you saved our family without a second thought." he said and I nodded. He snapped and a man brought up two boxes. He took the larger one and handed it to me. I looked at it and finally opened it. I was surprised to find 2 S&W M&P Bodygaurds in the case. I picked one up and held it. The gun was very nice... much nicer than what my father had taught me to shoot with when I was younger. I put it back and closed it. I saw the Dean was watching me very closely as Paul handed me the other box. I carefully opened it to find a beautiful pink sapphire necklace inside. Dean moved to take it from me, and put it around my neck.

"Thank you. I don't deserve any of this." I said and Paul chuckled.

"You didn't have to act, but you did... so it's the least we can do to make it better here for you. I'm sure my son will warm up to that thought eventually." he said and I glanced at Dean. I saw his jaw clench, but he said nothing.

"Go on and enjoy the rest of your afternoon, but remember that you must stay with Elias or one of my sons at all time." he said and I nodded.

"Elias, take this back to her room. I need to speak with my wife." Dean said and Elias nodded without any questions.

"Come on, I know where we can talk." Dean said and I quietly followed him to an upstairs sun room that had a balcony that over looked the side of the pool. He walked outside and I joined him. He sat down and I sat across from him. I wasn't really sure what he could possibly say.

"How is your arm?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, but I know that you didn't bring me out here to ask about my arm." I said and he ran a hand through his hair.

"No, I wanted to talk to you about last night." he said and I shook my head.

"Dean, it's not my business what you do... or who you do. I would be upset if I felt this marriage meant something, but I know that this is just for show on both parts." I said and he almost looked sad at my answer.

"I don't know if I want that. I know that we have to be married, and it's not ideal for either of us. I know that I haven't been the easiest person to deal with, but I also know that you didn't ask this." he said and I nodded.

"I just want to give this a real try. I know that you have, but I have been fighting it. I have hurt you, and I never meant to do that. You didn't think twice in protecting me and my family. You didn't have to, but you did... so I know that I need to try harder." he said and I nodded.

"Dean, I am here because I have to be and I'm trying to make the most of it. I will be here regardless of what you decide to do or don't do. I would like it if we could at least get along." I said and he carefully placed his hand on mine.

"I'm trying." he said and I nodded. I wanted to believe him and I hoped that he did try.

"Thank you." I said and looked at him. He really was attractive, and possibly caring... the second remained to be seen

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I am glad that everyone likes Elias in this story.**

* * *

We had gotten back from LA this morning. I had fun, and Dean seemed nicer when we were there. I had always wanted to move there, but obviously life had other choices for me. I stretched and realized I was a little hungry. I glanced at the clock to see that it was past 7pm. I had missed dinner, but I knew that Galina and Roman were going on a date tonight. I had helped her pick out an outfit for it earlier, and I knew that she was excited. I had a small hope that one day Dean and I would become that... it was a small fleeting hope, but it was there. I hadn't seen him since we got back, but I had to hope that he would be back soon.

I walked out and started to the kitchen when I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced over and saw Elias walking behind me. He had been my bodyguard for about 2 weeks now and I knew nothing about him. I stopped and looked at him. He seems surprised, but stopped.

"You can walk beside me." I said and he smirked, but walked up beside me as we continued to the kitchen. I asked them to make me something, and the servant said that he would bring it to me out on the patio. I nodded and grabbed some beers as Elias walked with me. I sat down and he stood there.

"Sit down." I said and he raised an eyebrow.

"Please." I said and he finally pulled out the chair and sat down. I pushed a beer towards him and opened my own. He looked at it and left it there.

"Look, I know those trees over there look shady, and maybe a little evil... but have a beer with me." I said and he chuckled before opening it.

"The last person I guarded didn't even acknowledge me." he said and I shook my head.

"Sounds like a horrible human being." I said and he shrugged as the corners of his lips turned up.

"I figure if you are my new shadow that I should at least get to know you." I said and he looked surprised.

"You aren't like most of these people. Where did they find you?" he asked me and I let a breath and shook my head.

"I came for an expensive place." I said back and he turned the can through his fingers.

"A bought bride." he said and I nodded as they brought my food. I cut it in half, and handed him some of my chicken sandwich. He chuckled, but took it.

"So, where are you from?" he asked me and I looked surprised because no had even bothered to ask me. I guess they all assumed that I had no life until I was brought into the family.

"Kansas. What about you?" I asked him.

"Pittsburgh." he said and I nodded.

"And you ended up in Vegas as a... male stripper?" I asked him and he had just taken a sip of his beer. He spit it on the ground and I was laughing.

"Wow... um, no. I was a fighter, but this makes more money." he said and I nodded.

We talked for awhile as the sun finally set and you could see the lights reflecting off the clouds that were moving over head. Elias was a nice guy, and I felt like I might have another friend. I was walked inside with him as I saw Renee and Dean walked up the stairs. Dean saw me and I felt all the hope that I had gone as her arm was around him. Elias handed me a beer as Dean and I locked eyes. He quickly looked away as they walked upstairs.

"Come on." he said and I shook my head.

"I don't feel like anything. I'm just gonna go back to my room." I said in a whisper and he nodded. He walked upstairs with me and I went to my room. I changed and turned on the TV. I laid there and felt sobs rack my body because this wasn't the life that I wanted at all. I could of had a loveless marriage without being sold to a family that I hated.

I looked at the clock and it was past midnight. I put some clothes on and walked out of my room. Elias looked up from the TV and followed me without a word. I walked into the training room and started to punch a punching bag. I beat the shit out of it and it felt good to get some anger out. I was going and blood was smearing on the sides of it from my knuckles busting open.

"Brianna." I heard behind me, but I ignored it. I ignored the tears running down my face, I ignored the pain in my hands, and I tried to ignore the world I was in right now. I heard my name louder, but I didn't stop. I finally was pulled away, and felt more tears run down my face. I looked up to see Elias, and wiped my tears away.

"Come on, we need to clean your hands up." he said and I nodded. He wiped off the punching bag, and piked me up bridal style.

"No one will ask you anything if you look asleep." he said and I nodded. I laid my head on his shoulder as he carried my towards my room. I had my eyes closed, but I heard voices.

"Don't look." he whispered to me as I felt him slow down.

"Is she ok?" Dean asked him.

"Fell asleep in the library." he said and we started moving again. I heard him open the door and then shut it a second later. I looked up and he was carrying me to the bathroom. He carefully sat me on the counter and got a wash cloth.

"I can do it." I said and he smirked.

"I know you can, but sometimes it's ok to have help." he said and I smirked. He turned on the radio on the wall and started to wipe off my knuckles. They were bruised, swollen, and cut up. He wiped them off as I winced and he looked at me.

"Next time... just talk to him." he said and I shook my head.

"He... it's... there is no point." I finally said and he nodded.

"You are stronger than this." he said and I heard myself laugh. I hadn't meant to, but I had.

"Right... and you know this how?" I asked him as he continued to clean my knuckles, but shook his head.

"You have so far, you still walk around being nice to everyone, and I saw determination tonight... determination to get it out and move on. You find ways to make yourself happy, and you can only see how you really feel in small glimpses. I can see it in the books you read to escape, the need to push yourself when you work out so you will be tired enough to sleep, or in the way you dance when no one is watching. You find your own escapes and means of happiness." he said and I looked at him surprised. I hadn't realized he had noticed all that.

"You... got all that from these 2 weeks?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You are an interesting person." he said and I felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment as I looked at him. I wanted to look away, but I saw so much in his eyes. I felt myself lean towards him when I heard a knock on the door. I jumped and looked at him. He motioned for me to stay here and I heard him walk out. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding when it hit me that I almost kissed him.

"Brianna?" a voice said and it was Galina. I quickly got up and walked out. She looked upset, and I hugged her. Elias motioned that he was going to be outside and I nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked Galina as we sat on my bed.

"Roman and I had a fight. I am just tired of everything." she admitted and I was surprised at that because they looked so happy.

"What's going on?" I asked her and she sighed.

"You remember the man that tried to buy us drinks the other night, in LA?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he was creepy." I said and she nodded.

"Well, some how Roman thinks I wanted to sleep with that guy." she said and I looked at her strange.

"Eww." I said and she laughed, but nodded.

"Thanks, but yeah, so I told him no. He said he knew that it was just a matter of time before I cheated on him." she said and I felt my mouth hang open. I couldn't believe that.

"Rude... I mean, yes, we were both given these lives even if we didn't want them, but that's rude." I said and she nodded.

"I know it's taken a lot for me and Roman to get to this point, but I really do love him. I had fallen in love with him. He makes me happy. I got lucky that we just clicked, and now he is telling me this." she said and I nodded.

"I think maybe he is scared." I said and she sighed.

"Give it time, Galina... it's not like you can just run away." I said and she laughed.

"True, what did you do tonight? Dean looked rough when we saw him a few minutes ago." she said and I pursed my lips.

"Renee was here. I actually hung out with Elias." I said and she looked surprised.

"Hung out?" she asked me unsure.

"You were gone, Dean was out getting STD's, and I wanted someone to talk to... he's pretty nice." I said and she nodded.

"Well, that's nice. I can't even get mine to talk." she said and I laughed.

She talked to me a little longer before going back to her room, and I slipped in bed. I was glad to know that everyone here had fucked up relationships, but I felt bad because I doubt she would ever try to kiss her bodyguard.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen between Brianna and Dean? Or will Elias make a move?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I love the debate if she should pursue Elias, and the ideas.  
**

* * *

I was walking through the dining room the next morning when I was stopped my Paul, their father, and he asked me to join him on the patio. I knew there was no point in saying no, so I accepted his arm and walked out there with him. I heard Elias walking behind us, and for some reason that gave me comfort.

"How are things, Brianna?" he asked me as we were brought Mimosas and he got a bloody Mary.

"Good. Thank you." I said and he smirked.

"Are you sure?" he asked me.

"Yes, thank you for everything you have allowed me to do." I said and he nodded.

"I know that you and Dean still aren't getting along. I do apologize for his actions lately." he said and I felt my cheeks blush a little.

"It's not your fault... it's his. I told him to get rid of that whore before you two go married." he said and I nodded as i took a sip of the mimosa.

"I don't expect much from him. I know that this wasn't ideal from either of us. I will be alright." I said and he shook his head.

"You are handling this better than I expected." he said with a chuckle. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I gave a small shrug.

"I'm surprised too." I finally admitted and he laughed.

"I am going to talk to Dean, but just know that I hold you much higher than I will ever hold her." He said and squeezed my hand. I gave a small smile and he excused himself. I looked out over the pool as Galina walked out a few minutes later.

"So... how was your breakfast with Paul?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"Honestly, kind of odd." I said and she chuckled.

"I know they are tired of him bringing her around. He can't convince anyone that this marriage is good if he keeps fucking that whore." Galina said and I raised an eyebrow at her. She usually didn't say mean things about people.

"We need to get away... come on. We are going to the beach house." she said and I looked at her strange. We had gone to Los Angeles and now she wants to go somewhere else.

"Beach house?" I asked her and she laughed.

"They have properties everywhere." she said and I laughed... it shouldn't surprise me. I watched as she called the guys to the patio as we drank more mimosas. They guys appeared a few minutes later and Dean looked disheveled and kept glancing at me, but I wasn't in the mood to look at him.

"Problems, Dean? Maybe you should trying sleeping at night instead of fucking." Roman said to him after Roman has kissed Galina, and then kissed my cheek. The guys had been very nice to me about everything. I smirked and tried not to laugh out loud as Dean looked very uncomfortable.

"We want to go to the beach house." Galina said and the guys all looked excited.

"And Dean, you are only allowed to bring your wife." Seth added and I chuckled at that.

"Let's go get ready." Galina said and I smirked as we walked off.

A few hours later we were walking onto the beach in Cancun. They had a house on an enclosed resort. I was surprised at how nice it was, but I knew that I shouldn't have been. I wasn't sure how they were able to do the things they could, but I was getting used to it. Galina had told them to unpack us and we went straight for the beach. She had told Cesaro and Elias that they needed to blend in.

"Thank you for this." I said to her as we sat down on the recliners. She waved it off and looked around.

"Welcome, and the sights aren't too bad." she said as they brought us drinks. I glanced over to see Cesaro and Elias in shorts. Elias didn't have a shirt on, and I was shocked at the state of him. He took care of himself.

"I wasn't talking about them, but... wait, do you have a crush on Elias?" she asked me in a hush whisper and I hung my head.

"OMG! Brianna!" she said and I looked up in surprise because I really wasn't sure how she was supposed to react to it, but I felt horrible to admit it.

"You go girl." she said and I looked at her with surprise. I was not expecting her to say that... she was supportive?

"What?" I finally asked her and she smiled at me.

"I think it's great that you are finding happiness somewhere... anywhere at this point." she said and I laughed. I felt bad, but at the same time I realized that it was ok to want someone.

"How's the beach?" a voice asked us before we could say anything else and we both looked up to see Dean, Roman, and Seth standing there.

"Nice." Galina said and I saw that Dean was looking over me.

"Would you like to walk with me?" Dean asked me a few seconds later, and I knew that it would be stupid to say no. I had committed to having this work, even if I really was the only one. I nodded and stood up. Elias stood up, and Dean waved him off. He offered me his arm and I took it. I wasn't sure that I wanted to take it, but I did. We started to walk down the beach, and it felt more awkward than when we were first married.

"You look nice." he finally said and I nodded.

"Thank you... you look like a walking STD." I said without regret. He stopped and looked at me with some surprise.

"I... I'm sorry." he said and I shook my head.

"I don't believe anything you say anymore. I guess she holds something over you or to you, but I don't care anymore. I mean even your father came to me about it." I said and his eyes got wide. He got ready to say something, but stopped when I held up my hand.

"No more lies." I said and he sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and looked at me.

"Fine." he said and I turned to walk back. They all looked at me, but no one asked any questions. I sat down and Seth handed me a drink.

We had been there a few days, and were going to go back tomorrow night. They were having a party with some friends that had flown in. I had met many of their friends, and a few of them weren't bad looking. I was sitting on the balcony with Galina while the guys were talking down below. A lot of people had already left around 2 am, but it was now past 3 am. I was well on my way to being drunk, and Galina already made it there.

"I'm going to sleep." I said and stood up. I swayed, but caught myself on the balcony. She smacked me on the ass and laughed as I walked away. I went out into the hallway and started to my bedroom when someone grabbed me. I felt the world spin harder when my whole body was shoved up against a wall. I gasped and looked to see one of their friends from the party staring back at me. He was much taller than me and had an evil look to him. I struggled, but he slammed his forearm into my nose. I felt it crunch, and blinding pain shot through my whole face.

"Dean doesn't deserve a whore like you, and the family doesn't deserve anything they have." he said and I tried to say something, but I chocked on blood. He threw me to the ground and I knew that Galina was too drunk to know anything was happening, and everyone else was downstairs. I had sobered up quickly, but now I had to try to fight out of this. He grabbed my leg, but I used some of the defense moves to twist out of it. I got him off and stood up to run, but he knocked me off my feet. I slammed into a small table that was in the hallway and prayed someone heard the commotion.

"Keep fighting... it just turns me on more." he said and I got out a strangled scream as he pulled me swimsuit top off me. I felt him grab me when his grip suddenly slipped off me. I looked up to see Elias throwing him backwards, and I heard the sickening thud as he landed down the stairs. I was relieved, but in a lot of pain.

"Brianna." a voice said and I saw a worried, and very sober Galina. She quickly put a towel over me as Elias walked back towards us.

"It... hurts." I managed to say.

"Hang on, darlin, I will get help. Galina, stay with her." he said and she nodded as he ran down the stairs. I tried to stay away, but my whole body was cold. I was in so much pain that the last thing I saw was a blurry figure running over to me. They sounded like Dean, but I knew that it couldn't be him. He didn't care.

* * *

 **A/N: Who attacked her?  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I am overwhelmed at the love for this story. Thank you for the reviews, suggestions, and pms.  
**

* * *

I woke up some time later and I realized that I was back in my room... in Nevada. I glanced around to see Elias sitting on the couch watching TV, and knew that I would be ok. I let my body relax again and fall back asleep.

I was woken up sometime later to two people arguing. I knew that was one was Galina, and the other sounded like Dean.

"You are her husband. You need to stay." Galina said to Dean.

"She doesn't like me." he said.

"Because you don't let her. You won't look at her, include her, and walking around with that revolving door of a whore doesn't help." Galina said and I tried to smirk, but it hurt. She was right about everything she said. I heard the door open and tried to open my eyes. I could barely open them from the pressure... I guessed they were swollen.

"Dean, she's right. You need to stay with her." a voice said and I realized it was Roman.

"Besides, I gave an order to not let her on the property anymore... and Paul ok'ed it." he said and I felt another smirk.

"Fuck you." he told them and I heard movement.

"Do not leave this room. You are her husband... she is trying. You are going to try too." Roman said and I heard everyone stop.

"I am not staying here." Dean roared.

"Then shut up and get the fuck out." I croaked as I forced my eyes open as much as I could.

"Brianna, you are awake." Galina said as they all moved towards me.

"Yes, because you all are loud. I appreciate the help in this marriage, but if he doesn't want to stay then he doesn't have to. I don't expect anything from Dean anymore." I said as I glanced at him. He pursed his lips and ran his hand through his hair.

"I will go get the doctor." Elias said and slipped out.

"Can I have a moment with my wife?" Dean asked and they both looked at me. I sighed and nodded.

"I will check on you later." Galina said and Roman kissed my hand before they left with a last glance at Dean.

I tried to sit up, but Dean stopped me.

"I won't stay if you don't want me to, but I did want to tell you that we got the man who did this. It was Randy Orton." he said and I knew that name rang a bell. Galina had warned me about him at our wedding. He would come around every so often and look at us like we were meat.

"I'm glad." I said and he sighed as he sat next to me.

"Did he say anything to you?" he asked me and I sighed as I tried to remember.

"You don't deserve me and you all don't deserve what you have... or something like that." I finally whispered out as I looked at him.

"You really didn't deserve any of this." he said and I nodded. He got ready to say something else when the doctor came in to check on me. He gave me more pain killers and something to relax. I was grateful for that because the pain was starting to intensify.

"I will check on you later." the doctor said and left me and Dean alone again.

"I will let you rest." he said and I sighed.

"Dean... can you please stay?" I asked and he looked at me.

"You... you want me to stay?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I'm scared." I said and he sat on the bed next to me.

"Would it help if I held you?" he asked me in an unsure tone. I wasn't sure if it would, but I was willing to try it. I nodded and he carefully cuddled me to him. I fell asleep listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

Dean POV

I was holding Brianna, and I must have fallen asleep. I was awoken to horrible screaming, and it took me a second to realize that it was Brianna. She was screaming and fighting in her sleep. I grabbed her and held her to me as I tried to wake her up.

"Brianna... Brianna." I said as she fought against me. I held her tighter and told her that it would be alright. I kept telling her things were ok, and she finally woke up.

"Dean?" she asked me and I sighed as she clung to me. She had scared me, but she was alright. I soothed her back and held her closer as sobs wracked her body. The door opened a second later to see an alarm Elias and I waved him off. He nodded, and quickly disappeared.

"I'm sorry." she said after a few minutes and calming down.

"It's ok... it was a bad experience. You were brave." I said and she looked up at me. She had black eyes, swollen nose, a cut on her lip, and she had a gash on her shoulder from where he threw her into the hallway stand. I placed a soft kiss on her forehead and carefully wiped the tears from her eyes. She winced, and I felt horrible.

"I'm sorry this happened to you." I told her as she looked up at me. She nodded as more tears slipped from her eyes. I didn't want her to feel bad, so I did the only thing I could think of... I placed the softest kiss on her lips. I pressed gently as I felt her fingers wind into the t-shirt at my ribs.

"I really am sorry." I whispered as I pulled away.

"Can you please just stay with me tonight?" she asked me as she finally opened her eyes.

"Yes." I said and pulled her tighter to me. I couldn't explain it, but I felt responsible for what had happened... she was my wife after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!  
**

* * *

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was past 3 am and I sighed. I was hurting, and very uncomfortable. I looked over at Dean as he snored softly. He looked cute with his messy hair in his eyes and he actually looked peaceful, and not at war with himself. I finally got out of bed, went to the bathroom, and snuck out of the room. I didn't want to bother Dean. I walked out and saw movement out of the corner of my eye. I quickly turned to face it and found Elias. He had his hands out to show me he didn't have anything and looked a little worried.

"I didn't mean to scare you." he said and I nodded as I released a breath that I didn't realize I was holding.

"It's alright... it's something I will have to deal with." I said and turned to walk away, but he caught up to me easily.

"Where are you going?" he asked me.

"I am hurting, so I wanted to move around a little. I was going to get some tea." I said and he gave a small smile.

"Well then, would you like to join me for hot tea?" he asked me and held out his arm. I smirked and shook my head.

"You need rest... go back to sleep. I will be fine." I said and he raised an eyebrow at me.

"You and I will both be dead if they see you walking around without me or someone in the family. You were just attacked." he said and I sighed.

"I know, but it's here... I'm fine." I protested and he shook his head.

"And all the people at the party were supposed to be their friends." he shot back and offered his arm again. I finally took it and was kind of glad I grabbed that robe when I left my room. I hadn't expected anyone to be awake... or that's what I was hoping for. We slowly walked to the kitchen, and got some tea. I look around and didn't want to sit anywhere down here.

"Come on, I know a spot we can sit." he said and I followed him. I wasn't sure where we were going as we went upstairs, he turned in an alcove beside the library. I had never noticed it, but there was a nice bench seat built in under the window. I didn't know how he found it, but it was nice. He held me tea as I sat down and he sat next to me. I never expected him to drink tea with me. I looked out to see a storm moving in.

"Are you alright?" he asked me after a few minutes and I shrugged. I wasn't really sure how to answer that anymore.

"I... don't know." I finally said. He nodded and looked back out the window.

"You were really brave." he said and I looked at him surprised. I hadn't expected to hear that from anyone. He chuckled at me expression, and nodded.

"You tried to fight him off... I'm just sorry I wasn't up there sooner." he said and I gave him arm a reassuring squeeze to know that I didn't hold any grudges about any of that.

"I'm just glad you were there to help me." I said and he looked at me as it started to thunder overhead. I saw hims full expression when lightening lit up the room. I looked back out the window as he scooted closer.

"I'm glad Dean is finally giving you the attention you deserve." he said and I snorted as I tried not to focus on how close he was sitting to me.

"I'm sure its a show." I said in a sarcastic tone and he shook his head. I got ready to say something, but a very loud crack of thunder hit overhead. I jumped and ended up in Elias's lap with him holding me in his arms. I held me tightly as I felt my heart beating out of my chest. I finally came to the realization that he was holding me and my face was buried into his shoulder.

"Um... I'm sorry." I said and looked up to see him looking down at me.

"I don't mind." he whispered as I continued to hold his eye contact. I had one hand resting on the back of his neck, and the other was gripping the side of his t-shirt near his ribs.

"I wish we had met in different circumstances." he whispered and I nodded because I didn't trust myself to speak. I also didn't trust myself to move, because this was the closest contact I had really had with anyone in a while, and it felt kind of nice to be held. Dean held me, but his almost felt forced... this was natural.

"Brianna..." Elias said when I looked down and I looked back up as his lips pressed against mine. I was shocked as a gasp came from me, but I returned the kiss. I pressed myself as close as I could. He tightened his grip. He pressed harder, and I winced at he immediately pain the his nose brushed up against mine. He pulled away as I hissed in pain.

"Fuck... I'm so..." he was saying, but I pressed a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Please don't apologize if you really wanted to do it. I get enough rejection as it is." I whispered and he shook his head.

"I am not apologizing for the kiss... just for putting you in pain." he said and I nodded. I was holding my nose as I felt warm fluid dripping on my fingers that were under my nose.

"Fuck... my nose is bleeding." I said and without hesitation he pulled off his over shirt and held it to my face. I tried to reject it, but he shook his head. He was stronger than me so he ended up winning out. I was going to say something when he picked me up out of no where and started to walk out of the area. I sighed and knew that much more needed to be said, but this wasn't the time.

He was walking down the hallway when he was met my Dean.

"Brianna?" he asked him and he nodded.

"What the fuck? Why did you leave the room?" he asked me and I started to answer, but Elias beat me to it.

"She was hungry, didn't want to wake your grumpy ass, and now her nose is bleeding. Get out of the way." he told him and Dean's eyes got wide, but wisely stepped aside. Elias took me into my room while Dean followed and turned on the main lights. Elias took me to the bathroom and moved the shirt. He grimaced and I put it back.

"I'm going to get the doctor." Dean said and left the room as I looked at Elias.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded as he moved some hair out of my face.

"I know it hurts, but you need to pinch the bridge of your nose." he said and I nodded. I hissed at the contact and pinched it as hard as I could. He got a cold compress and wiped my face off as I held it. The doctor, Dean, and Galina appeared a few minutes later. It had gotten it to slow significantly, but it was still bad.

"You need immediate x-rays." the doctor said in a worried tone. Galina grabbed my hand and let me know she was there as I nodded.

I was taken to the medical building in the compound and x-rayed. The bone had opened a wound in my nose and I needed immediately cauterization. I had an IV put in and immediately put under to have it done. The last thing I saw before going out was Elias giving me a small smile, and that made me feel better.

* * *

 **A/N: Drama ahead... you have been warned.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you guys so much for all these reviews!  
**

* * *

I woke up and felt like a car had hit me. I groaned and opened my eyes; they were still somewhat swollen shut. I saw Stephanie sitting next to me in my room. I was grateful I always ended up back in my room. I felt the most comfortable and happy in it.

"Bri?" she asked me and I nodded. I didn't want to talk, but I also didn't want them to think I was dying or anything.

"I will let them know you are awake." she said and I nodded. I was happy just to not hear people arguing or have Dean as the first person I saw when I came out of it. I wasn't sure why Stephanie was in here, but I was glad that it was a woman. I had to pee and I knew that I would need some help; I felt so weak.

A few minutes later the doctor came in following Stephanie.

"Hello, Brianna, how are you feeling?" he asked me andI wanted sleep him for asking me that. I was fairly sure it was obvious how I was feeling.

"Sore." I finally answered and he nodded.

"You ended up having deviated septum surgery. You will experience numbing, sore throat, and uncomfortableness in your nasal passage as you recover. I will take the plastic saints out of your nostrils in about a week. We will see how you are healing. You have no taste right now, so eat carefully, and try not to bump your nose. You also need to sleep propped up." he said and I nodded as much as I could.

"I have prescribed you pain pills, and if you are in more serious plain then just let me know." he said and I nodded again. Stephanie thanked him and I went to sit up.

"Brianna, what are you doing?" she asked me.

"I need to pee." I said and she nodded. I stood up carefully, and realized I was wearing a huge t-shirt nightgown thing, and it was kind of comfortable. I slowly walked to the bathroom with Stephanie right behind me. I finished up and made my way back to the bed.

"Would you like anything?" Stephanie asked me and I took a deep breath. I had a lot taken out of me just walking to the bathroom.

"Hot tea?" I finally asked her and she smiled at me.

"I will send Elias to get you some." she said and I nodded. She left for a minute and I heard the door open up.

"Bri?" A voice said and I knew that it was Galina. I looked over at her and gave a small smile.

"Are you alright?" she asked me as she walked into the room.

"I think so...or I will be." I said and she sat on the bed next to me.

"You want to keep me company?" I asked her and she smiled at me. I was beginning to think of her as a big sister and I liked it since I didn't have any real siblings.

We turned on Mean Girls and were talking when the door opened and Elias walked in holding a mug. He smiled at Galina and put the mug down on my side of the bed.

"Thank you. Do you want to join us watching Mean Girls?" I asked him and he laughed.

"I will be outside if you need me." he said and Galina chuckled as we held each others looks. I knew that I shouldn't, but he really had been one of the first people to know me. I didn't regret the kiss, but I didn't want him to get in trouble for it. He ducked out and I tried my tea. He either got really lucky or knew exactly what kind of tea I liked.

Roman POV

I hadn't seen Galina in awhile and started to miss her. I had checked a few places, so I made my way over to Brianna's room. I didn't know if she was awake after her surgery, but after just seeing Dean in the training room I knew that he wasn't with her if she was. I walked up and Elias stood up when he saw me.

"Have you seen my wife?" I asked him and he chuckled as he nodded towards the door. I opened it and saw Galina and Brianna asleep with Mean Girls going off. I shook my head and shut the door.

"I will tell her you came looking for her." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks, and um... thanks for helping Brianna. Dean may never tell you that, but the rest of us really like her." I said and he nodded.

"Just doing my job." he said and I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned to see Dean walking up to us.

"She's awake?" he asked us and I nodded, but Elias blocked him from going inside the room.

"Move." Dean said and Elias looked over at me and I shook my head no as Dean turned to look at me.

"What the fuck? MOVE." he said louder and I put my hand on Dean's arm.

"She's asleep again... leave her alone." I said and he shrugged me offa s he turned back towards Elias. He grabbed him by his shirt and shoved him against the doors.

"If I tell you to move then you fucking move." Dean hissed at him and Elias held his place.

"Dean, stop. She's asleep. She just had surgery, and you need to leave her alone." I told him as I became increasingly annoyed at his current attitude.

"She's my wife. I can see her if I want." he said as Elias pushed Dean off him and I saw anger flash through Dean's face. I didn't have time to grab him before he punched Elias right in the mouth. Elias fell back against the doors and I threw Dean to the ground before he could do it again. He got up and started to come at me, but Paul stopped him. I hadn't seen him or Seth walk up to us.

"What is going on here?" Paul asked us as we heard the door open. We saw Galina and Bri looking out the door, as Elias held his face. Dean looked mad, and Paul looked just as pissed off.

"Dean?" Paul asked him and he shot me daggers as he finally looked at Paul.

"He wouldn't let me see my wife." Dean said and pointed at me.

"Is she really your wife? You never actually take the time to do anything with her. You only claim her when it's convenient, but I'm sure Roman had a reason to stop you." Paul said and I saw Dean's face turn even redder as Paul looked at me.

"Elias let me know that Bri and Galina were sleeping inside so I didn't want him to bother then, especially since Brianna just had surgery this morning." Roman said and Paul nodded.

"That's nice and smart of you." he said and Paul turned back to Dean.

"He can't tell me what to do with my wife." Dean shot back and Paul looked pissed off now.

"No, but I made you marry her, and I can tell you what you can and cannot do. I am this close from taking you position from you, and marrying her to someone... it's not like you have consummated your marriage yet." he said and I saw Brianna's face turn red.

"She is mine." he said and I shook my head as Paul laughed at him.

"She's mine... I bought her." Paul said and I saw Galina put her arm around Brianna; it had to be hard to hear them talking about her like this.

"Alright, I will fight you for it." Paul said and we all looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Dean asked him in shock.

"You want her so bad... you fight me for her." he said as everyone looked at him; I was shocked that he was doing this. Dean was Paul's favorite, but now he seemed to hate him at this moment.

"Fine." Dean said.

"Great... training room... 1 hour. Stay away from her." Paul told Dean and Dean shook his head before walking the opposite way.

"Are you alright?" He asked Elias, and he moved his hand to see blood smeared on his face.

"I will help you, come on." Brianna said and he went into her room.

"Brianna, how are you?" Paul asked her before she turned to leave.

"I will be better... thank you... for everything." she said and he nodded. I held out my hand and Galina took it as we left Brianna to help Elias. Seth was going with Paul, and I knew that we would all be in the training room in an hour.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I walked in and heard Elias turn on the faucet in my bathroom. I turned the corner to see him pulling his shirt off, and I was mesmerized by the way his muscles ripples and bunched with his movements. I quickly turned red when I saw him watching me, and grabbed a cloth as he gave a soft chuckle. I put it under the water and got it warm before ringing it out. I turned to look at him and his mouth was busted up; it looked like Dean had also gotten his nose.

"Careful, you might end up needing surgery." I said and he smirked as I wiped more blood off. I got most of it off when I realized that he had a bad gash in his lower lip.

"You are probably going to need stitches... let me call the doctor." I said and turned to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him and I saw the same look in his eyes that had been there the night we kissed.

"Elias..." I was saying when he pulled me to him. I sighed and let myself lean into the hug.

"I don't think you are just property." he whispered and I could't stop myself as a tear slid down my cheek. I nodded and pulled myself away; I wanted to say something, but instead I walked into the main room to call the doctor. I felt him watching me from the doorway as I made the call.

"He will be here in a minute." I said and turned to see his steel eyes boring into me. He was the one person that I couldn't hide anything from... he really had been paying attention.

"Do you want to go to the training room?" he asked me after a moment of silence and I let out a deep breath.

"Yeah, I want to see what happens... it does kind of directly affect me." I said and he nodded.

He went back in the bathroom and sat down on the vanity as we waited for the doctor. I let him in a few minutes later and he went to take care of Elias. He stitched his bottom lip up, gave him some antibiotics, and we headed to get him a new shirt.

"Come on, you aren't supposed to be out of my sight." he said as I walked over to his room with him. I shot him a look and he nudged me inside. The room was plain with a few personal effects. I saw a guitar sitting in the corner and smiled when I saw it.

"That suits you." I said and he looked at what I was looking at.

"Thank you, my dad gave it to me... he encouraged me to play." he said and I nodded.

"Do you still talk to him?" I asked him and he looked sad as he shook his head no.

"No... I didn't leave on good terms." he said and I felt sad. The last time I had seen my family we hadn't said nice things to each other... and that's the last memory I have of them. I know I had good memories, but that one always was the most prevalent in my memories.

"I'm sure he misses you." I said and he gave a small smile.

"I'm sure yours misses you too." he said and I let out a heartless laugh as I shook my head.

"My family is dead." I said and he looked surprised before he pulled a shirt over his head.

"I'm sorry." he finally said as I reached for the door.

"Me too." I said as I walked out with him not far behind me.

We made it to the training room. I wasn't surprised to see everyone else already in there. I sat between Seth and Galina. Stephanie was sitting with an older woman, Elias, Cesaro, and Sheamus were sitting behind us as Roman stood in the ring with them. I wasn't surprised to see a make shift wrestling ring up, because nothing here surprised me anymore.

"How are you?" Galina asked me and Seth looked at her as they both wanted to know.

"I'm here." I finally said and Seth wrapped his arm around me. I was grateful for the hug, but I didn't want to cause any extra problems.

They both laid down some ground rules and promptly started beating the shit out of each other. I would see Galina or Stephanie flinch every now and then as blood was starting to fly. Roman was doing his best, but I really dissolved into a full on fight. They were finally pulled apart when neither man could stand.

"Just call it a draw." Stephanie begged.

"We are going to finish it." Paul bellowed as he looked at Dean through a swollen eye and some blood dripping from his lip. Dean nodded and they kept on going. We all watched as Paul got Dean down and held him. He was turning purple and things were going south. I stood up and walked over to where Paul could see me.

"Please don't hurt him anymore." I said and Paul looked at me. He finally nodded and let Dean go. Dean gasped for air as Paul pulled himself from the ring. He stopped and looked at me. I handed him a towel and he nodded.

"We will discuss this later. You don't have to do anything you don't want anymore, but stay with your bodyguard." He said as I kept my eyes on Dean. Roman was checking on him and he looked bad.

"I called the doctor." Seth said as he walked up to where I was standing. I nodded and kept my eyes on Dean... he was looking at me with glazed over eyes. I sat down on the side of the ring as the doctor looked him over. He had numerous injuries, but was awake.

I walked with him to his room and Elias knew to give us a moment. I slipped into the room and shut the door. Dean had dried blood all over him and stitches in random places.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked him and he turned to look at me.

"You don't have to try anymore. I lost." He said in an aggravated tone.

"I didn't have to in the first place, but it was my choice." I said as I shook my head.

"Just get the fuck out. Get away from me... there has been nothing but trouble since you came." He said with pure hate in his voice.

"Dean..." I was saying when he walked over, grabbed my arm, and threw me out of the room. I fell to the floor with a loud thud and a small scream in shock. Galina and Roland were standing there. She ran over to me and Roman tried to get into the door, but Dean had locked it.

"Fucking coward!" Roman screamed through the door as Galina helped me up.

"Don't waste your time on him. He's useless." I said as I walked back to my room. Elias had come out of his room and looked at me. I shut the door behind me and locked it because I was officially over this whole fucking family

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen to Brianna?  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews!  
**

* * *

I sighed as I rolled over and glanced at the clock... it was 2 am. I couldn't sleep. I actually hadn't been able to sleep all week. I had my check up on my nose today, and I had everything out. I was happy o be able to breathe again, but that wasn't what was bothering me. I sighed and pulled myself out of the bed. I knew what I needed to do. I walked out and Elias was watching TV; I wasn't sure when he actually slept. He stood up, but I pointed at Dean's door. He nodded and sat back down. I found myself standing in front of Dean's door. We hadn't seen much of him all week. He would leave early and come back late. He wouldn't even talk to Seth. I listened and heard muffled sounds. I knocked and waited... but nothing. I tried the doorknob and it turned easily. I figured it would be locked. I walked in and got ready to say something when I saw Dean fighting off someone. I watched in shock as three people were fighting Dean. He saw me and started to say something, but one of the stabbed him in the shoulder. I saw fear flash in his eyes and knew that he was trying to tell me something. I turned to run, but someone grabbed me when I turned. I tried to fight them off but I was met with a cloth over my face.

I woke up and the world was hazy. I tried to move, but found myself tied to a chair. I shook my head to clear the haze when I heard someone coming. I didn't recognize where I was so I acted like I was back asleep.

"Is she awake yet?" a voice said as they walked closer.

"No, she's not... how much did you use?" the other person said in a distinctly Irish accent. I knew that they sounded familiar, but I wasn't sure where I would know them front. I heard someone else coming and peeked to see what was going on. I was surprised to see Cesaro and Sheamus standing there. They were our bodygaurds... but they had kidnapped me. They left a few seconds later and I sighed; I wasn't sure what was going to happen, but I knew my situation wasn't a great one.

"Thank God they left." a voice said and I looked over to see Galina tied up as well... we were both fucked.

Roman POV

I got up the next morning and stretched. Galina wasn't next to me. I must have been snoring loud again or talking in my sleep. I walked out and didn't see her or Cesaro. I guessed that she had gone to breakfast without me. I was almost to the kitchen when I heard commotion and Seth went running past.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Dean... someone attacked him. Brianna is gone." he said and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Have you seen Galina?" I asked him and he gave a sad look. I knew what that meant without even having to ask. I raced up the stairs with him, and beat him to Dean's room. I saw blood, furniture everywhere, and Dean laying on the floor as they worked on him. I may have hated him, but I didn't want anything to happen to him.

"Do we know who did this?" I asked the first person that walked into the room. They shook their head no, and I pushed them away.

"We will... and soon." a voice said and I looked up to see Paul standing there. I nodded, and wanted to believe him... I just wanted Galina back.

Galina POV

I was trying to get free and so was Brianna. We were both tied to chairs, and couldn't really move.

"This is bullshit." Brianna said with a frustrated tone. I went to say something, but the door swung open; we both looked up and I immediately recognized the person coming in the door. I knew that our situation just went from bad to worse.

"You." I hissed and he chuckled. Brianna was looking at him with concern, but I knew that she had no idea who he was.

"Yes, Galina... me." he said as he walked over to me. Brianna was watching him as he walked up to me.

"Fuck you." I hissed and he backhanded me. Brianna gasped and he looked at her.

"Don't be jealous... I have plenty to go around." he said and he went to caresses her cheek; she tried to move away. He chuckled and walked in front of her.

"I guess I should properly introduce myself... I'm Finn Balor, but you might have heard of me as 'the Demon'." he said and her eyes got wide. She had heard of him... we all had. He was our biggest competition.

"I don't care who you are." she growled back and I was impressed that she always stood her ground; even if it was a very bad situation.

"You will." he said and I watched as he pulled her shirt out to look down it. She tried to get away, but it was to no avail.

"I really am surprised that Dean hasn't tried you out yet." he said and she tried to kick him. He chuckled and easily caught her leg.

"You don't want to do that... but I'm not surprised you are fighting back. I understand that you are the one who killed my men at the bar that night. I wish I had gotten to you first." he said and her eyes got big. He smirked and put her leg down.

"Now, if you are wondering, we aren't going to kill you... Galina, you are going to deliver a message. Brianna, you are my special guest for now." he said and she gave me a look.

"I will give you two a minute... Brianna, I will see you later." he said and chuckled before leaving. He left and she looked at me.

"That's the Demon?" she asked me and I sighed, but nodded.

"And you two know each other?" she asked me and I sighed. I had never wanted to tell anyone this, but it was coming out now.

"I met him at a party when Roman and I were first married... I slept with him." I admitted.

"I can see why." she mumbled and I snorted with laughter; leave it to her to make it a little better in a shitty situation.

I got ready to say something else, but the door swung open again... we were both in shock at who walked inside.

* * *

 **A/N: Who is it?  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe I have over 50 reviews! Thank you guys so much.  
**

* * *

I watched as Elias walked into the room. He wouldn't even look at me as he walked towards Galina. I was pissed off and shocked that he was here. I kicked as hard as I could when he walked by and he let out a yelp of pain. He went down on one knee and I went to kicked him again, but he ducked and was glaring at me.

"You fucking asshole." I hissed at him through gritted teeth when Cesaro came into the room. He went straight for Galina and put a cloth over her face. I saw her struggle, but her eyes eventually shut. I was trying to get to her and felt the ropes cut into my wrist. I kept trying when I felt someone grab my chin and force me to look at them. I was now staring into the steel eyes of Elias, and he was pissed off. I didn't care. He leaned closer to me as I got free of his grip and head butted him directly in his nose; he stumbled back and fell over.

"Cunt." he mumbled and that pissed me off even more. I was trying to get to him, as he held his nose. Cesaro was carrying Galina out and I was trying to get free to get to her. I wanted this to be over with; I wanted this to be a bad dream.

Dean POV

I finally got done getting stitched up and it was well into the afternoon, but I wanted to know where we were with everything. I needed to find Brianna. I had seen her walk into my room last night, but I couldn't even save her. I walked into the study to see Roman and Paul talking; they both stood up when I walked into the room.

"Dean, you need to rest." Paul said.

"Fuck that... they took Brianna." I said and he shook his head.

"Galina... was taken too." Roman said as he tried not to break down. I pulled him in for a hug and told him we would find her.

"We don't even know who or why. They attacked you and then went after them. They came into our home." Paul said in a low tone and we knew that he was pissed; but I shook my head.

"They weren't coming after me, or any of you... they were going after Brianna. I don't know what made them take Galina." I said and they both looked at me surprised.

"Brianna? Why do you think that?" Roman asked me as Paul looked at me to answer.

"I overhead them telling each other when they were leaving. They stabbed me, and someone grabbed her. She was coming to me room last night..." I said as I trailed off with a heavy sigh. She never came to my room, but she had last night. I had wanted her to come to my room many nights, but last night was the first time I didn't want her to come by.

"We will your wives back." Paul said and I nodded.

"Where is Seth?" I asked him after I took a deep breath and realized that he wasn't there.

"He is reaching out to contacts." Roman said and I was glad to hear that. We needed all the help we could get.

Brianna POV

"Careful, you will hurt yourself if you keep doing that." a voice said and it was a voice that made me stop. I was surprised because it was a voice that I had heard many times. I looked up to see Finn walking in the room, but it wasn't him that had said it. I saw Seth walking in behind him.

"You?" I asked with a mixture of shock and anger as Finn helped up Elias. I had made him bleed and I was happy to see that. He was a fucking liar and I felt embarrassed at what had happened between us.

"Yes... me." Seth said with some sarcasm.

"You are Dean and Roman's brother." I said in shock and he laughed.

"First, Dean isn't really my brother... he is a fuck up that was at the right place and right time. Roman has always been a fucking push over... especially when he married her. They hated each other at first, and things were fine. Finn even made sure they were going to continue that way... then Roman just gave her his balls on a silver platter." Seth said as he shot Finn a knowing smirk.

"But why?" I asked him as he cut my wrist free. I was grateful because I had rubbed them raw. They were red, swollen, and bleeding in some spots, but that didn't stop me from launching myself straight at Seth. He caught me and held me close. He had my wrist in his much larger hands, as he pulled them behind my back; I was now chest to chest with him. He was looking down onto me with a smirk.

"I trained you, cupcake." he said and I tried to get loose, but he tightened his grip which caused a hiss to slip from me at the pain in my wrist. He chuckled and motioned for them to leave. Finn chuckled and Elias gave me one last look before they shut the door behind me.

"I wanted a moment alone with you." he said and I tried to get free again. He let me go and I wasn't ready so I fell flat on may ass.

"You were supposed to work on that." he said as he sat in the chair I had been tried to a few moments earlier.

"Fuck you, Seth." I said and he smirked.

"I was supposed to be married you so you would have." he retorted and I couldn't stop the major eye roll from happening. I was surprised when I felt a sting in my cheek from him reach ing out and slapping me. I instinctively scooted away as he laughed at me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I am going to get back at them because they don't take me seriously." he said and I never expected that from Seth. I got ready to say something else when he hauled me up by my arm. I was shocked as we walked out of the room and up some stairs. I was surprised to see us overlooking the coast.

"Where are we?" I asked him as he looked out with me.

"Not Las Vegas." he said and pushed me towards Elias.

"Get her cleaned up for tonight." Finn said to him and he nodded. Seth and Finn disappeared into another room; and I numbly let Elias walk me up another set of stairs. He got to a door and knocked; a few seconds later and nice looking woman opened the door. She was bigger, but seemed friendly.

"Hey, El, is this her?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Play nice." he said and she smirked.

"Anything for my guy." she said and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I was shocked as he returned it and left me with her.

"I'm Nia... they aren't as bad as they seem. Come on, we need to girl up." she said and I nodded as I followed her into a huge bedroom. I had no idea what the world was anymore... or who to trust. I couldn't catch a break... just my luck.

An hour later...

I didn't recognize myself. I was in a charcoal long sleeve mini dress with black sandal stiletto heels, and my hair hanging in loose curls down my back. I had light makeup on and Nia, who was a nice person so far, was in a navy flowing wrap dress with small heels. She was a taller woman, so heels didn't suit her. She had beautiful waves in her hair, and light make up.

"You look very nice." she said as I looked over at her.

"So do you." I said and she gave me a small, but sad smile.

"I would say you get used to this, but you don't." she admitted and I was glad that someone else could admit that.

"You too, huh?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"I was sold to Finn as a payment, and now here I am doing my part. I do what I do without question and get taken care of." she said and I had to admit that she was being positive about it.

"And Elias is a bonus?" I asked her and she started laughing really hard.

"Elias? No, it's a running joke. I'm not his type. Finn thought we were together so now we just do it to fuck with him." she said and I smirked.

"No, he's got a girl... or he wants a certain girl." she said and I nodded.

"Nia, ready?" a voice said at the door.

"Yeah, come on in." she answered and I watched as Elias and Finn walked into the room. I was expecting Seth.

"Ready?" Elias asked her and she smiled at him; Finn didn't give me the option he just linked my arm to his and started out the door. I had no idea what was supposed to happen to night, but I had a bad feeling about it.

* * *

 **A/N: What is going to happen?  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing. I love all the feedback and opinions you guys share.  
**

 **Adult situations and things that could make you uncomfortable below.**

* * *

Dean POV

I sighed as we still hadn't gotten news about Brianna. Seth was still out talking to his contacts, Roman was talking to his, and I was going out of my mind. I was sitting in my room when someone knocked on the door. I watched it open and prayed that Brianna would walk through that door. I knew that it was an inside job since Elias was also gone. Cesaro and Sheamus were here, but they couldn't tell us what happened either. Cesaro had told us that Galina had been with Brianna that night. I was shaken from my thoughts when my name was called.

I was bought back to see Renee standing in my room. I didn't want to see her... she didn't bring me comfort.

"Get out." I said in a low tone and she looked at me strange.

"Dean, I heard about Brianna..." she was saying when I cut her off.

"Don't say her name. Leave... get the fuck out." I hissed at her as I stood up. She looked at me confused and her presence was pissing me off.

"I said leave. I used you... I used you and now I don't want you. Get out." I said and she slowly backed out of the room. I sat down on my bed defeated... I may not have wanted to be around Brianna, but knowing that she was down the hall gave me more comfort than I ever realized.

Brianna POV

I walked with Finn down a large staircase where people were milling about. Nia and Elias were in front of us and I was surprised at how many people were here. I saw men walking around with trays of food and drinks. Finn let go of my arm and slipped his hand around my waist. He let his hand settle low on my hip as we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Welcome everyone to my party! I do hope that everyone will enjoy themselves and help me to celebrate certain milestones." he said and I heard different murmurs go through the crowds. I wasn't sure if anyone knew who I was or if they just thought that I was a paid whore for the night.

"We will be starting the fights shortly, and then on to the masquerade." Finn said and I was surprised that their parties included all of this. I had only experience a few parties with the family, but they weren't this lavish.

"And you aren't leaving my side." he said to me in a deep voice. I forced and nod as my eyes wandered around the room. They settled on Elias and he was looking at me. I wanted to scream at him, march over and smack him, but in all reality I just wanted him to save me. I wanted this to be a huge joke where I would be whisked away at any moment.

I was handed a flute of champagne as we walked around the room. I was introduced as Mrs. Dean Ambrose, and got plenty of snickers, looks, or comments about my husband. I wanted to shout 'it was an arranged marriage', but I knew that none of these fucks cared. I also heard plenty of comments towards wanting to see them all burn in hell... I hadn't actually seen my husbands work, but judging by these people it couldn't have been good.

"Come on, it's time for the fights." he said as we walked into another larger room. I swore this had to be an old palace because of all the rooms and how ornately they were decorated. I was taking it all in when I saw a large boxing/wrestling ring set up with chairs all around it. People were starting to come and sit down. Finn pulled me with him to some seats on a platform. Elias, Nia, and two other men joined us a few minutes later.

"Karl, Luke... this is her." he said to them and motioned to me.

"She's is stunning." the larger one said and the shorted one looked at me with an almost sad look on his face. He looked familiar, but I wasn't sure why. I had to guess that since they knew Finn, then they also knew Seth. Finn chuckled and sat down. I turned to sit, but was pulled down onto his lap. I wasn't very comfortable, but tried not to move. He chuckled as he settled me against him.

"Fight." he announced as people started to cheer. I watched as different people started to enter the ring. I wasn't sure what was really going on until I saw a man get his neck snapped. I gasped in surprise and realized that the man was really dead; he wasn't getting out of that ring on his own.

"We have fun ways of getting rid of our problems." he said in my ear and I was still sitting there in shock. I tried to get up, but he held me in place.

"You are going to want to see this next fight." he said and I tried to look away, but he made me stay looking straight. I watched in surprise as Seth got into the ring; they were cheering him and laughing at him. He was playing up to it when I saw them push someone under the ropes. I gasped in horror when I saw that it was James. He was a servant at our house. He was nice, and always helpful. He wasn't attractive, or very smart, but Dean was actually nice to him.

"Not him." I said and tried to get away from Finn, but he held me tighter.

"You and Galina weren't the only ones they took. James just got in the way...plus, apparently he and Dean are friends. Seth hates that." Finn told him as I saw Seth start to beat the shit out of James. I wanted to look away... I wanted away from Finn. I wanted away from here. I looked to see Elias watching me and I felt anger that I was here because of him.

"Please, let me leave." I begged him and I looked at him. He had piercing blue eyes and an evil smirk. I understood already how he got the nickname 'The Demon'.

"You aren't leaving, but I can take your mind off of it." he said in a low tone as he pressed his lips to mine. I struggled, but he held me close. I felt his hand slip up the side of my dress and inch it up my thigh. I grabbed his wrist, but he just chuckled against my lips. I was trying to get away when I felt something cold being poured over me. I jumped and pulled way from Finn to see Seth laughing as he poured what was left of the champagne in the flute he was holding. Finn was laughing and Seth was smirking. I was annoyed, so I grabbed the nearest flute and poured it on Seth. I was rewarded with people laughing and cheering. I wanted to scream... these people were awful.

"Aww, she's actually wet now." Seth remarked as I stood up. The dress I was wearing was now covered in champagne.

"Come on, let's go change." Nia said and pulled me off the platform as Finn and Seth chuckled. I was walking out the door when someone grabbed my other wrist. I turned to see Elias and Nia stopped.

"Brianna, I'm..." he was saying, but I pulled my wrist away.

"Go fuck yourself." I said and turned back towards Nia. She nodded and we made out way back upstairs to some rooms.

"Are you alright?" she asked me as I felt tears prick my eyes. I shook my head no as I pulled the soaking wet dress off me. She handed me a tissue as she rubbed my back.

"Finn and Seth are just people that you are have to get used to... they like to take it to far." she said and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. I knew without having to ask that she had endured the same thing from them.

"Let's get ready for the masquerade." she said after a few minutes and I nodded. I knew that I wasn't getting out of this so why not just give in. I had fought so hard to stay away when I was with Dean, but he at least made me feel like I have a choice... I didn't have anything here.

Nia motioned for me to follow her into a closet and I was surprsied at the clothes in here. I was happy to find a wrap dress that i could make into my size. I was wearing a crimson wrap dress that looked like a greek style dress. I pulled my hair up in a loose bun, and tied on a black and crimson mask that had jewels and feathers. She put on a light purple dress of same style, and paired it with a peacock mask with a few feathers. She finishing up her hair when someone knocked.

"Ok, it's time... I will warn you that there will be things down there that you aren't used to." she said and I nodded. I wasn't prepared, but it didn't sound like I would be able to ever be prepared for anything here.

She opened the door and we walked out to a servant.

"Mr. Balor is requesting your presence in the ballroom." he said and she nodded.

I followed her down some stairs, and through some halls to two large doors. They were opened for us and we walked into a large ballroom. The whole room was done in black and red. They had trays of food, drinks, and other things being passed around. I had to do a double take when I saw a naked man cuffed to a bondage cross. A woman walked past in a latex suit and an o-ring gag in her mouth. I was shocked at what I was seeing... this was a masquerade ball with a bondage theme. I looked over to see a man pulling a naked girl on a chain as she crawled on the floor while people made comments. I saw a naked man in a cage hanging a few feet above us; this was nothing I could prepare myself for. I wasn't a prude or vanilla, but this wasn't anything I have ever experienced before.

"You do not have to participate. They have these parties to feel better about their fetishes." she told him and I nodded. I was too stunned to talk as I heard a shriek of pain over the conversations, music, and other noises in the room. I looked over and was horrified at what I saw. I knew it was Galina without even having to look twice. She had her hands cuffed over her head, a very small 'outfit' that barely covered her nipples and some bottoms on that were hanging low on her hips. They were laughing as they hit her with riding crops, and other smaller whips. She was gagged, but not blindfolded, so she was seeing everything.

"Where is Finn?" I turned to ask Nia, but she had been pulled away. I looked around and realized that everyone had on mask.

"You seem upset?" a voice said as I resolved myself to go help her. I whirled around to see someone looking at me, but judging by the accent and eyes it had to been Finn.

"Let her go." I said in the hardest tone I could think of as two men joined him. They were both bald so I guessed it had to be the two men from earlier that I met.

"I am not going to do that." he said as I heard her sheik in pain again. I was desperate to save my friend... she didn't deserve any of this.

"She's pregnant." I blurted out and I knew that I shouldn't have. She had told me that in secret and Roman didn't even know. She was excited about it... she was happy.

"Well, that's a surprise... we can get rid of two of his family members tonight." he said with a chuckle. I knew that I had to do something.

"I will do anything, but you have to let her go! Send her back with a message, but let her go!" I pleaded with him. He stopped smirking and looked at me.

"Anything?" he asked me as I heard her scream again. I looked back to see someone really whipping her.

"Yes, please!" I pleaded to him. He grabbed my wrist and nodded to the men. I watched as they went up there and pulled her down. The people were booing, but I saw them replace her with someone else as he pulled me from the room. I had no idea what I had just agreed to, but I had done it so someone else could be happy.

* * *

 **A/N: What has Brianna agreed to?  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **I have added a poll to my page... please vote and let me know how you feel.**

* * *

I walking with Finn into another side room and he threw his mask off. I pushed mine up on my face and he started to say something when the door came flying open. I saw three men in masks coming inside. The second one shut the door and stood in front of it with the other man while the third walked towards us.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" the one asked Finn as he raised his masked and I saw that it was Seth.

"I got a better deal." he said and looked at me. Seth looked at me and raised en eyebrow.

"And, what is this better deal?" Seth asked him as Finn smirked. I could tell that Seth was all about revenge and Finn was about business as much as taking out his competition. Finn seemed to have more smarts than Seth, but that wasn't saying much for either of them.

"She said that she would do anything if we let Galina go... it seems that Mrs. Roman Reigns is pregnant." Finn told Seth and Seth looked at me surprised.

"Really? That's not a horrible trade, but does Roman know that Galina is pregnant?" he asked and walked towards me.

"Brianna, does he?" he asked me as he towered over me. I sighed and shook my head no.

"No, she wasn't sure how she was going to tell him." I said and I felt horrible for them knowing. I was the only one who was supposed to know.

"Luke, come with me... Karl, go on back out... I think Finn wants time with our new guest." he said and left before anyone could say anything else. I watched them all leave and I was left alone with Finn. The gravity of the whole situation had finally hit me and I felt sick at my stomach. I got ready to say something when he pulled me over to the balcony. He pushed the doors open and the cooler night air hit us. I shivered at the temperature change and looked at him. He was looking over the cliffs and out over the dark waters.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him in a whisper and he smirked as he finally looked at me. I was hoping that it would be a simple answer, but I doubt it was... nothing was that simple in this life.

"It's not that easy... I don't know what I need from you right now. I know what I want, but even I can be a gentleman." he said as his eye wandered over me. I turned and looked over the cliff and wandered how fast I would die if I just jumped. I gripped the rail tighter as I looked out.

"It's an island... the nearest town is 20 minute boat ride that way. You can try to swim it, but there are sharks." he whispered in my ear as if he knew what I was thinking. I turned to look at him and he was looking down at me as the moonlight hit him right. I know that in other circumstances I would have thought he was out of my league, but now I just wanted him to go away.

"I must say that you have adapted well to everything you have dealt with over the past few months. You have managed to not kill yourself, make friends, and still protect yourself. You are just like us. You want to survive how ever you can." he said and I looked at him surprised. I was appalled to hear that he thought I was like him... I couldn't be like them.

"I am nothing like you. I care about people." I said and he chuckled.

"I care about people or I wouldn't be helping Seth. I may be the 'bay guy' but I still have family, feelings, and understand basic human emotions. I just have different ways of showing how I care." he said and I rolled my eyes. I had a hard time believing that some people in this life style had any feelings beyond selfishness or being horny.

"Trying to kill people is caring about them?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Everything had collateral damage... you just have to choose who you really care about." he said and I looked at him shocked.

"You don't care about people. I'm sure you are still getting something out of Seth's revenge. You are just a power hungry man whore." I said and shook my head. I felt my arm almost get jerked out of socket as he turned me to face him.

"I am not Dean Ambrose and you are not going to talk to me however you feel like. I have let you make a trade, and you are still alive. You should be grateful you bitch." he hissed at me and I was tired of all this. I wiggled out of his grasp and backhanded him.

"I will not thank you for allowing me to do anything that I didn't want to do in the first fucking place." I hissed back. He chuckled and pushed me against a column we were standing beside. He had my hands pinned at my side and was in front of me. I knew that I should be scared, but I wasn't... I was pissed. I wanted him to know that I wasn't going to back down.

"You don't get free reign here." he said and I tried to move, but I heard movement and felt something snap around my wrist. I looked in shock as I saw a cuff around one of them. I tried to get my other arm loose, but a cuff was soon placed on my other wrist. I looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

"You are fucking barbaric. It's 2018 and you just fucking chained me to a column?" I said and he chuckled as he looked at me. I wanted to scream at him, but was surprised when he pressed a kiss to my lips. I tried to fight him off, but he was strong, so I finally brought my knee up between his legs. He groaned and backed away.

"You bitch." he hissed.

"I'm adapting." I said and tried to move, but the cuffs bit into my already sore skin from earlier. I hissed and glared at him. He chuckled and slowly stood up.

"I'll be back to check on you later... hopefully no one things you are part of the party. I mean... those cuffs are there for a reason." he said and pulled my mask back where it should be. I was struggling, but he held my face and kissed me before walking away. I couldn't believe that I was actually going to miss Dean at this moment.

Roman POV

I was in the study because I didn't know what to do anymore. I was lost with Galina, Seth was always gone, and Dean was even more antisocial than before. I sighed as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered hoping that it was someone with good news.

"Roman Reigns?" a deep voice asked him.

"Yes?" I responded and got very worried about who I was talking with.

"I understand that your wife is missing... and you want her back?" they asked me.

"Yes, do you have her?" I asked them.

"I do." he said with a chuckle.

"Give her back or I will hunt you down to the ends of Earth." I growled at him.

"Calm down... or she will come back to you in pieces. I would hate for the first time you see your child to be in a box." they said and I felt my heart drop... she was pregnant.

"I can tell by your silence that I have your attention... now, you can have her back if find her in time. She has a message for you" they said and I felt a renewed sense of panic.

I listened as they gave me directions and I knew the place. It was near Hoover Dam. They were about to add water to the lake and she would be underwater within an hour. I knew that driving wouldn't work, so we were going to have to fly.

I grabbed Dean and Paul... we got into the helicopter and went to the coordinates. I just wanted her to be alright. I was out of the helicopter and into the water before we actually touched down. Dean and Paul were looking with me. I kept calling her name; I had to find her.

"Galina!" I shouted and felt the water getting deep by the second.

"Roman!" I heard faintly and saw a rock a few feet from me.

"She's over here!" I shouted and started towards it. I couldn't see because it was dark out, but I swam towards it. I got over there and found her tied to the rock. I quickly cut her loose and got us back to shore. She was shivering as I grabbed a blanket from the helicopter. Paul was already on the phone, and Dean was standing beside us. I felt Dean's hand on my shoulder as I held Galina. She was sobbing and I felt my own tears fall. I was just happy to have her in my arms again.

Finn POV

I was having fun at the party when Nia and Elias walked up to me. I was handed a beer by Elias as he and Nia were looking around. I realized that most people had given up on wearing mask at this point because they just got in their way.

"Where is Brianna?" She asked me and I motioned towards the balcony. I had left her out there for awhile. I wanted her to understand who was in charge. I glanced out there and saw a few people with her. I also realized that the sun was about to rise. I didn't realize that we had been partying all night at this point.

"She was being a cunt, so I left her on the column." I said and I saw Nia's eye get wide. I knew they both understood what the column meant, and it wasn't a good thing. Nia had been a fast learner, so she didn't have to deal with that punishment.

"Finn, there is a man out there fucking with her. I didn't know that was her." Elias said and I looked outside. I could see a man pulling her dress from her, and as much as she was fighting back she was obviously loosing. I saw him slap her, and I felt my blood boil. We had rules, and she was off limits. I quickly got up and walked out there; I found a few people standing around watching him. I knew that we were having fun at this party, and it was a bondage theme; but the party wasn't out there.

"You are really getting into this." the man said and I saw that he had put a cloth napkin in her mouth. I grabbed him as he started to raise her legs. I knew that he was going to rape her. I yanked him back and he fell flat on his back.

"Damn, Finn, if you wanted her you could have waited a few minutes." the man said and I shook my head.

"The party is in there... this is my private balcony. You should have never been out here." I said and he started to get up, but I pulled out my gun and shot him. He slumped over, and everyone got quiet.

"Get out. You all have taken my hospitality for granted." I said and I saw Karl, Luke, and a few others step up with their guns drawn. Elias was standing beside me with his out.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I said louder and everyone began to rush away. I turned to see Brianna with a bloody lip, and a bruise forming on the part of her cheek the mask wasn't covering. I unchained one of her wrist, and held her to me as I unchained the other. I picked her up and carried her to my room. She was whimpering, and seemed defeated.

I sat her down on the side of my garden tub, and pulled her mask off. I saw streaks down her cheeks from tears, and pulled the gag from her mouth. She wouldn't look at me.

"Brianna, I only meant to scare you. I didn't want anyone to hurt you." I said and she nodded. I carefully tilted her head up to look at me and the bruise was worse than I thought.

"You are going to stay here, but that's not going to happen again." I said and saw that her dress was torn; I could see the side of her breast.

"Wait here, and I will get you some clothes. Run a hot bath; that will help you." I said and she nodded before I walked out of the room.

I found Nia, Elias, and Seth outside of my room.

"Nia, can you please get her some clothes?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Elias, just go on to your area. I will let you know if I need you." I said and he slowly walked away. I could tell that he had developed feelings for her; that might come in handy in the future.

"Damn, you are cruel." Seth said with a chuckle and I shoved him against the opposite wall.

"You do no make a joke. We kidnapped her for you, and I am dealing with her. I won't have you making jokes about this or you can get revenge on your own. I got to you, so I know that I can get to your family." I warned Seth, and he brushed me off.

"Chill the fuck out. She is fine." he said and shook his head.

"Nia is making you weak." he said and I pursed my lips as I shook my head.

"I don't want to see you until tomorrow." I warned him.

"I have to go back tonight. They think I am still with contacts... and they found Galina." he said and I nodded. I figured it wouldn't take them long after I had Karl and Luke take her.

"Just answer when I call." I warned him and he nodded before leaving. I was turning to go back in when Nia showed up with clothes in her arms.

"Finn, just be careful. She may be his wife, but he hurt you not her." Nia said and I sighed. I knew that she was right.

"I never actually meant for that to happen to her." I admitted and she nodded.

I walked back in and knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Come in." I heard softly. I walked in and she was in the water with it up to her neck. I saw the red marks around her wrist. I carefully put the clothes on the counter and pulled my tie off.

"I am sorry." I said to her as I looked at her. She finally nodded and looked at me; I saw a lot of pain in her eyes. I couldn't explain it, but I felt horrible for doing that to her. I guess I knew that she didn't deserve it because she didn't choose this or do anything to deserve being here.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. More Elias next chapter.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **Check out my new Elias story Who wants to walk with Elias?**

* * *

I was happy to get some sleep. I must have needed it because I woke up at 3 am the next morning. I was happy to have slept through a whole day... it meant another day without talking to anyone here. I sighed and sat up. I stretched and winced from the ache in my shoulders. I rubbed on them and stood up. Finn had showed me this room and told me that I could walk where ever I wanted, but if I tried to leave there would be hell to pay. I believed him after the last stunt he pulled.

I walked out and saw a long hallway with doors and windows. The moonlight was streaming in and I could at least see where I was going. I walked down the hallway and came out in an open space. The stairs were going up or down; I heard music floating from the upstairs, so that meant someone was awake. I listened and realized that it was someone playing the guitar, so I had a feeling I knew who it was. I felt my feet take me up the stairs and I found myself watching him. He was sitting on the balcony with the doors open and playing his guitar. I could hear him humming and I recognized the song; it made me think of the night in Cancun.

 _A few weeks ago..._

 _I was having another sleepless night as I glanced at the clock. I shook my head as I read 2:07 on the clock. I threw off the sheet and walked out of my room. Elias was watching TV and gave me a look. He turned it off and followed me without a word. I walked outside and felt him beside me. He had grabbed his guitar; it was like his other arm._

 _"Beach?" he asked me and I nodded. I had done this the last few nights and grabbed a blanket as I walked towards it. He followed me and I threw the blanket on the sand. I laid down and he sat beside me._

 _"Please?" I asked him and he chuckled as he started to play 'Fools Rush In' by Elvis. I listened to him play and the ocean crash around us. I was listening when he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked at him in confusion as he put his guitar down. I didn't think much of it as I closed my eyes; I was surprised when I felt his lips on mine. I knew that we had a lot of sexual tension between us, but I didn't think it would come to this. I pulled him down on me without a second thought; he grunted in surprise, but didn't pull away. I needed someone's touch... I wanted his touch._

 _I felt one of his hands slid down my side to my hip as I ran my hand down his chest. I reached his waistband and he pulled away. I was looking up at him with pleading eyes as he looked down at me with conflicted eyes._

 _"Brianna..." he said and I took the opportunity to slip my hand into his jeans. He was rock hard... I was right; he wanted this as much as I did._

 _"Please... make me feel loved." I begged him in a whisper and he pressed his lips to mine with force that it caused me to gasp. I felt his one hand slid under my night shirt and up my thigh. I carefully spread my legs as his hand drifted into my underwear. I gasped and arched my back as his fingers ghosted over my clit. He took the opportunity to slip a finger inside of me._

 _"Do I always make you wet?" he mumbled against my cheek as he kissed down to my neck._

 _"Yes." I panted and he chuckled as he placed a kiss to my throat. He continued to make lazy strokes with his finger as I ground against his hand. I wanted a release... I needed it._

 _"Are you sure?" he whispered to me as he pulled my hand out of his pants. I had wound my hand into his long locks as I nodded at him. He kissed me as I heard his zipper and a second later he was at my entrance._

 _"Be gentle... it's been awhile." I whispered to him and he nodded as he filled me completely. I gasped and arched my back. He was much bigger than I thought and I felt a stitch of pain as he slowly moved within me._

 _"You ok, darlin?" he asked me and I nodded. I just wanted to feel more of him._

 _He pressed his lips to mine as his hips met mine in lazy strokes. He pulled my legs hire up on my hips and the angle caused me to gasp. He took is as a good sign and started to thrust at a fast pace. I clung tighter to him as I felt my own release not far off. He kissed me harder as he felt me fall into the abyss and he wasn't far behind me. He gave one last thrust and collapsed on me._

I was brought out of my thoughts when he started to talk.

"I'm thinking of the same night." he said and I blinked to focus on him. He was now looking back at him and looked just as good tonight as he did that night. I wanted to run over and jump him, but the realization of where I was because of him hit me.

"Too bad it didn't mean anything... I'm sorry I bothered you." I said and turned to walk away. He quickly caught up to me and grabbed me by my wrist. I hissed at the contact and he let it go. I looked up at him and his eyes looked more conflicted than ever.

"I..." he was saying and I held up my hand.

"Please don't, Eli, I understand that I was a job. I was always just a job wether you were working for Dean or Finn. I was stupid for thinking that you actually liked me." I said and he sighed. He looked around in desperation; he wanted to say so much, but his silence was defining.

"I fell in love with you." he said as I turned to walk back into the house. I stopped at those words; I was torn between turning around and continuing to walk away.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Brianna do now?  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am still over whelemed by the love for this story!**

 **Check out my new Elias story Who wants to walk with Elias?**

 **I challenged my bestie, FantasyImager, to write an Elias story so she's writing Unexpected Finds. Check it out! **

* * *

I was torn between walking away and turning around when he said words that I never thought I would hear from him.

 _He loves me..._ I thought as I heard him moving behind me. He carefully touched my shoulder and I glanced back at him; he was upset... I was furious.

"That is a low blow." I said and fully turned towards him. He looked surprised at my words as I stepped towards him.

"You love me? That's why I was kidnapped? That's why I am here with someone who is even more fucked up than the family that bought me?" I asked him as he started to back away from me.

"They wanted to kill you... they were going to kill all of them. I wanted to save you... you saw me when no one else did, you learned my name, and... you are the first woman I have carried for since my wife died. I couldn't let them murder you." he said and I pursed my lips. I had no idea he was married, but that didn't give him right to make any decisions for me or my future. I was tired of people doing that without a regard to what I wanted.

"And that was your decision to make for me?" I asked him and he looked at me in surprise; I knew that it wasn't something anyone wanted to hear or think about, but it was a reality in my world.

"You wanted to die...?" he asked me in a whisper with confusion masking all his features.

"I wanted a choice. You could have told me! I am a bought bride... I was kidnapped and sold to someone whom I didn't know, married to an asshole, I have been attacked, shot, almost raped,saw my only real friend tied up and whipped by horny dumbfucks, and now I'm kidnapped again. What part of that makes you think I have had a good life or I will have a good life?" I asked him and he looked down.

"I did it because I care about you. I fought for them to kidnap you... I knew that I would be here with you. I wanted time with you." he said in a whisper. I laughed... hard. I was so over all of this, that I didn't really care about anyone's feelings anymore.

"And that's supposed to make this better? What is your plan? Take me away from all of this? I have a feeling that if you are working with this man or Seth that you are in as deep as I am. You are no better than any of them." I said and he shook his head. I didn't really believe that, but it was how I felt.

"He is in deep, but not like you think." a voice said and I turned to see Finn standing in the open doorway. He was in some boxers, and was also in great shape. I guess you had to be in great shape to be a bad guy.

"I agreed to save you because he asked me to... and that means something." Finn said and I looked from Elias to Finn.

"Care to elaborate?" I asked them and Finn smirked, but Elias wouldn't say anything.

Dean POV

I was in the study with Paul and Seth. Roman was going to meet us after he had talked to the doctor about Galina. She didn't look good, but she was alive. Brianna wasn't with her, and I was still numb to the whole situation. He walked in a few minutes later and we all looked at him. He had been crying, and looked murderous.

"What did the doctor say?" I asked him and he sunk down into a chair.

"She has some bruising, and it will take time to recover. She was... raped." he said and paused. I saw Paul sake his head and he slammed his fist down onto the table. I reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"But, I'm going to be a father." he said. I pulled him up and into a hug. I knew that Roman wanted children out of all of us, so there was some good news.

"Congrats man!" Seth said and hugged him too. Paul nodded and shook his hand. I was glad that there was a silver lining to all of this.

"Not to ruin the small celebration, but did she say anything about Brianna? Or anyone else?" Paul asked him and he nodded; Brianna was ok?

"Brianna was ok the last time she saw her, but that was a few days ago. I did find out that Elias is with Finn..." Roman said as I shattered the glass of whiskey I was holding.

"That traitor was guarding Brianna?" I asked in a low tone.

"We didn't know until now... no one knew it during the background checks. We searched everything, but it didn't come out until you were attacked. He was the one who was moving Brianna around at Finn's." Paul said and I shook my head. I clinched my fist and felt the glass push further into my skin.

"Is there anything else we need to know about him?" I asked them and they all shared a look.

"What?" I asked them exasperated.

"He forced himself onto her in Cancun. She told Galina, but not us." Seth said and I punched the table; I felt my bones shatter, but the pain was nothing to what she had probably been through.

We finished the meeting and Paul went with me to the doctor. I was no long numb... now I was angry.

Seth POV

I walked to my room and locked the door. I pulled out my phone and called Finn.

"Hello?" he answered.

"They don't know anything... Galina only told them about Elias." I said and I heard him chuckle.

"Good." he said and I sighed.

"But, she didn't loose the baby." I said and I heard him sigh.

"That's ok, she was fucked up enough as it was." he said and someone knocked on my door.

"Just a second." I shouted.

"I have to go." I said.

"Be here by tomorrow night." he said and I knew that I couldn't really tell him no.

"I will gather more info." I said and he hung up on me. I knew that working with him was like working with the devil himself, but I was going to be taken seriously.

* * *

 **A/N: What does Finn have over Elias?  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I am still over whelemed by the love for this story!**

 **Check out FantasyImager's Elias story Unexpected Finds.  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a room, and had a slight panic attacked until I realized where I was. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. I had tried to get Elias and Finn to tell me what was going on, but that was met by Finn pulling me back to my room. I got up and found clothes in the closet. I pulled some out that looked my size, and went into the bathroom to shower. I felt better, but I still knew that I was fucked by this whole situation. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed; I was in a dress. I hated wearing dresses, but this was a cute maxi dress that I had paired with some gladiator sandals.

I walked out and had no idea where anything was in this house. I walked down stairs and found Nia in a kitchen area. I was glad she was the first person I had seen.

"Morning, bacon?" she asked me as she held out a piece. I ate it and she motioned for me to follow her. We walked outside to a patio and there was more food.

"Grab a plate." she said and I was surprised how much food there was. I grabbed some and followed her to a table. I found Finn eating, the bald twins eating, Elias eating while tuning his guitar, and there were places for us to sit.

"Morning, sunshine." Finn told me as I sat down and I rolled my eyes. I looked over at Elias, but he didn't look like he care if I was there or not.

"You look nice at least." he said and I saw Elias glance over at me.

"Thank you." I said and someone brought me and Nia some water.

We were eating and I was listening to them talk about stuff. I gathered that Seth would be back by tonight, Finn had to meet with someone, and Elias was going on a run to the mainland. Nia was going with Finn, and I was going to wander around here. We got done eating and everyone started to go their separate ways, but Elias stopped me.

"You are going withe me." he said and took my hand. I let him lead me to the dock. He led to a yacht that we boarded and had me sit there as he disappeared to talk to someone. I was looking around and saw that the water was crystal clear all around the island I was on.

"Miss, you are requested to change." a man said as he held out a bag for me. I cautiously took it, and he motioned to a door. I walked in to find a bedroom, and pulled a bikini out of the bag. I rolled my eyes and put it on. I was surprised at how little it covered, but thankfully there was a swimsuit cover in the bag as well. I pulled it over my head and walked back out. I found Elias looking outside and turned around when he heard me.

"Come on." he said and motioned for him to follow me. I followed him without any questions as we walked up to the top floor of the small yacht we were on. We were pulling away as Nia waved at me from another speed boat she and Finn were in. He gave a smirk and Elias flipped him off as our boat started to move. He sat down on a lounger as a man brought us a bucket of beers. He opened one and handed it to me. I could tell that a lot had changed in our relationship since last night.

"Thanks." I mumbled and drank some of it. He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"You could have left me on the island." I said as I watched us move through the water, but he still didn't say anything. I shook my head as I pulled off my cover and laid down on the lounger. He wasn't going to talk so I was going to make the most of what I had right now. We docked a little while later and Elias basically threw my cover at me. I pulled it on and followed him off the yacht. I realized we were in the Baja strip of Mexico when I saw a sign about Ensenada. He sent some of his men to get some supplies, while he drug me to the middle of town. The town was beautiful with old buildings and small markets. I was looking around as he bought a few things from a stand. I was looking around when he motioned for me to follow him into a bar. We sat down and he ordered us drinks.

"Here." he said and slid me a shot of tequila. He held up his, so I toasted him, and down the shot. He put a wad of cash down and slid it towards me.

"Run if you want." he said and I looked at him in surprise as I was looking around.

"What?" I asked him.

"Go on... the US is a few hours that way. I will get you a ride if you want one." he said and I was surprised that this was coming from him.

"Why do you think I want to run?" I asked him and he smirked.

"You don't want to be with me... you don't want to be with them... at least if you get back into the US you can do whatever you want." he said and I shook my head.

"I never said that I didn't want to be with you... I just wanted the fucking truth." I said as I stood up and walked out into the square. I saw a fountain and went to sit on the side of it. He finally came out a few minutes later and pulled me up.

"Come on, we need to get back." he said and I pulled my arm free. I didn't want him touching me as we walked back.

"I need to stop in here." he said and I nodded as I sat on a small bench outside of the building. I looked and saw taxi's to the border. I sighed and knew that it could be that easy. I would be free from Elias, from Dean, and back to doing what I wanted... but, what did I really want? I wanted the choice to choose for myself, but I really had no idea.

He came out a little while later with bags to things, and I followed him back to the yacht. I got on and went back up to the top floor. I was leaning over the railing as I heard someone walk up beside me.

"You sure you don't want to leave?" he asked me and I pursed my lips.

"All I want is the fucking truth. I want to know the truth about why I'm here, why you are here, and why you hate them enough to consider killing them all? I know it can't all be Seth... you aren't loyal to him enough to agree to just murder that many people." I said and he shook his head.

"You are here because I asked them to save you, which apparently was a mistake." he said and I shook my head.

"Why can't you just tell me the truth?" I asked him as I look at me when he stood up off the railing.

"Brianna, you don't need the truth... you just need to be happy you are still alive." he said in a harsh tone and turned to walk away. I was not going to let him leave without telling him how I felt.

"I want the truth... I think I deserve it since you brought me here because you apparently love me. I am tired of all this shit. I thought I knew you, but apparently I don't know you at all. I guess everything was just a lie. I don't even know if I believe anything you told me, and I doubt you ever had a wife." I said as he turned back around. I was met with a hard backhand that sent me flying back against the railing.

"Shut your fucking mouth... I never lied to you. I did everything to protect you, but now I see that you are just an ungrateful whore who doesn't appreciate anything anyone does for you." he shot back and I held my face as he stepped closer to me.

"I wish that you could just trust that I'm doing this because I care for you, but if you want me to treat you like them... I can." he whispered in my ear as he walked away. I heard him walk back down the stairs and curled up against the railing. I didn't know what to do or think as sobs came over me. I held myself as I felt the boat speed up. I should have just gone back to America, but I wanted closure with Elias... I guess I got it.

Seth POV

I had gotten back to the island without anyone questioning me. I walked up to the patio to see Finn and Nia making out. I rolled my eyes and started past them, but Finn spotted me.

"Nia, go on, I need to talk to Seth." he said as Nia put him back into his pants. She gave me an embarrassed smile before walking inside. I walked over and sat down with him.

"What did you find out?" he asked me as Nia brought us some beers.

"They have no idea who it is and Galina wasn't any help. She is just traumatized. Dean is going mad from worrying about Brianna, and Paul is keeping more secrets than ever. Roman isn't even thinking anymore since he found out she was pregnant." I said and Finn nodded.

"Good, we are going to change the plan a little... we aren't going to kill them all. We are going to take everything from them, but we are still killing Dean." he said and I shook my head.

"No, we can't do that. We have to wipe them out." I said.

"We aren't killing them all... I want to see them suffer." Elias said as he walked up. I saw Brianna rush past looking upset.

"They..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"Look, fucker, we are going to take it and give it to you. You can either go along with the plan or you can become collateral damage... which do you choose?" Elias asked me. Finn was usually the one who was harsh, but Elias was pissed.

"Fine, I'm good with that." I said and Elias stomped off.

"What's his problem?" I asked Finn and he shrugged as he sipped on his beer.

"It's a bad day for him today." Finn finally said and I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Today is the day his wife died... thanks to Dean Ambrose." Finn said and I felt my jaw hang open in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! You all agreed that Brianna should have left when she could...  
**

* * *

I was sitting in the room when someone knocked on the door and I knew not to fight it.

"Come on." I said as my voice wavered.

"Hey, are you ok? I saw you run past." Nia said as she walked into the room. I looked up at her and her eyes got big. I'm sure there was a nasty bruise by now from where Elias had hit me.

"What happened?" she asked me as she disappeared into the bathroom.

"Elias and I had words... this ended it." I said and she handed me a cold wet cloth. I pressed it on there, and it helped.

"He's normally not like this, but it's a bad day." she said and I looked at her strange.

"He lost his wife 5 years ago today." she said in a sad tone.

"You knew her?" I asked her and she nodded.

"She was my best friend too." she said and I gave her a small hug.

"What happened?" I asked her carefully.

"Elias was going out with Alexia and they were having fun. He ran into Dean and Renee, his ex girlfriend, and things went south. They got into an fight, and it ended in Dean shooting Elias and Alexia jumped in the way... she was killed instantly. Dean then shot Elias as he tried to take care of Alexia, and left. He hid and worked mostly in South America until his family brought him back gave him the position that was supposed to go to Seth... and he got you." she said and I nodded. I knew that that made a lot of sense with everything that was happening. I felt horrible for what I had actually said to him.

"I'm just collateral damage?" I asked and I didn't expect her to know the answer, but I think that we both knew the answer.

"I think when they saw that you and Dean weren't getting along that they could use you." she said and I sighed.

She started to say something when the door opened. We both looked up to see Seth standing there.

"I need to speak to her." he said and pointed at me. Nia nodded and left. I put the rag in the bathroom and came out to find Seth opening the balcony doors.

"What do you want, Seth?" I asked him and he moved some of my hair to see the bruise. He took a breath and shook his head.

"They are going to kill Dean." he said and I nodded. I knew that I should feel something, but I just didn't. I didn't feel anything for any of them, except Galina.

"So, what are we going to do?" I asked him and he looked up at me with surprise.

"Nothing, I can't go up against Finn and Elias... I made a deal with the devil." he said and I sighed. I nodded and looked at him as he walked over to me.

"I'm sorry, but I wanted to do this once." he said and I looked at him as he slipped a hand into my hair and pressed his lips to mine. I gently pushed him off and he put his forehead to mine.

"You were too good for them." he said and I chuckled.

"And you deserved more." I said and he smirked.

"Can you get me out of here?" I asked him and he looked conflicted.

"Let me see what I can do." he said and I nodded.

He left a few minutes later and I sat down on the balcony. I saw Elias playing the guitar while people milled around him. I knew that I shouldn't have said what I did, but I didn't want to be anyone's collateral damage.

Dean POV

I was in the training room and Brianna had been gone for almost 2 weeks now. I still didn't know what to do... we hadn't heard anything from anyone about her. I was beginning to think that she hadn't made it. I was hitting the punching bag as it busted open and I sighed.

"You gotta take it easy." a voice said behind me and I turned to look at Roman. He was walking into the room and I sighed.

"Do you think he killed her?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I don't know, Dean, but after the history you two have I wouldn't be surprised." he admitted and I shook my head.

"She deserved better." I said and he nodded.

"Are you going to try and talk to him?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I think that I have to." I said and he nodded.

Brianna POV

I was sitting there that night and I still hadn't really talked to anyone. A nice black mark was across my cheek. I had eaten with Finn and Nia on the patio. I had a hard time believing that Finn was such a horrible person, especially seeing how he treated Nia. I knew that he had a bad side because I had seen it, but it didn't seem like he could be evil all the time. I felt horrible for how I had treated Elias and I wanted to apologize. I finally got up my nerves and walked up the stairs. I was hoping I could find him on the top floor. I walked out onto the balcony, but he wasn't up there. I sighed as I looked up at the stars; they are beautiful out here.

"Why are you up here?" a voice asked that startled me and I turned to see Elias standing there. He was shirtless, his hair was up in a bun, and he was in some shorts. He had a hard look and I took a step towards him.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said... I shouldn't have questioned you." I said and he shook his head.

"Go away, Brianna." he said and I walked over to him.

"Why can't you just accept the apology?" I asked him and he looked down at me. I saw his eyes go to the bruise and he almost looked remorseful.

"Fine, I accept your fucking apology, now go away." he said and I pursed my lips.

"Elias..." I said and he shook his head.

"I want to talk to you." I admitted and he sighed.

"I will come get you in a minute." he said and I sighed. I couldn't leave it like this.

"No, you won't." I said and he turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm. He reacted quickly and I found myself being carried into the house. I started to struggle because I didn't know what he was going to do. He seemed more unstable. He put me down in front of a door and I tried to leave, but he dragged me into a room. I gasped as I walked into a large bedroom; he pulled me towards a large bed that in the corner of the room.

"Elias, stop... please." I said as he ripped the swimsuit cover off me; I hadn't changed earlier, but now I wish that I had. I tried to get away, but I couldn't. I turned to run, but he stopped me as he wrapped his hands around my waist.

"Please, stop." I begged him and he felt him nudge his nose against my ear. I knew that this wasn't him.

"Dean is watching this... he called to talk to me. I wasn't going to show him that you were alright, but you wouldn't give me a minute." he growled in my ear. I wasn't sure what to do or say.

"Now, give me a minute." he said as he threw me onto the bed. I wasn't sure what he was going to do as grabbed something off the nightstand. I felt something cold go around me wrist and I heard clicking. I looked up in shock when I realized that he had handcuffed me to the bed frame. He gave me a wink before getting off the bed. I saw a computer open as he walked towards it.

"Dean, you want to talk meet me in Tijuana in 2 days at the old church in the square., but right now I'm going to enjoy your wife." he said and closed the laptop. He turned and looked at me; I wasn't sure why, but I felt anxiety at this moment. He walked over and pulled out the key. I watched as he uncuffed me and pulled me off the bed.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." he said and picked up the cover. I nodded, and turned to leave. I wasn't sure what to say, but I didn't feel like I belonged here at the moment. I was a few steps away, when I felt him grab my hand. I turned to look at him, and he pulled me to him as his lips met mine.

"I can't lie anymore... I do love you, Brianna." he whispered and pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! You all agreed that Brianna should have left when she could...  
**

* * *

I woke up and looked around to see Elias sitting on the balcony strumming his guitar. I watched him for a minute and saw his scars and wounds. I had never noticed them before, but now I saw them clearly. I shouldn't have just slept with him without talking to him, but he had definitely had a hold on me. I knew that I had feelings, but I needed to find out the truth before I determined if I wanted to act on them or not.

I walked out and watched him for a moment before he looked over his shoulder at me. He sent me a small smile and I walked closer. I ran my hand over one of the scars and he sighed.

"Is that when she was killed?" I asked him and he nodded.

"What happened to cause you these years of hate?" I asked softly as he put his guitar down and pulled me into his lap. I settled into his embrace with my head on his shoulder as he traced light circles on the outside of my thigh.

"I was on a job and Dean was there. We didn't exactly get along and I showed him up in the worse way. He told me to watch my back because I had it coming. I was young and dumb because while I heard it, I didn't listen to it. He saw me and Alexia out one night and decided that was the time to take his revenge. He shot me and she came to my aid, but instead of going by the old understand of don't shoot the innocent he shot her almost point blank. He shot me a few more times and left with his girlfriend all while laughing. I laid there almost dead and told myself I would have revenge." he said and I looked up at him. I could see tears gathering in his eyes, but said nothing to let him get this out.

"I changed my looks, got stronger, bought a new identity, and started working with Finn. He wanted to take out that family as much as I did... it was just luck that Seth wanted to take out his own family. I never knew who else wanted them dead until we all met here after kidnapping you, Galina, James, and a few others." he said and I had no idea they had taken that many people.

"I wanted to kill them, Finn wanted them to pay, but Seth wanted them to understand they were more vulnerable than they knew. I went along with the idea until they moved me into being your bodyguard. I had used my fake identity to get in, but now I was guarding his new wife. I was all fine with just killing him and you, but then I got to know you. You actually saw me, and I knew that I needed to change the plan after one night. Do you know which night?" he asked me and I shook my head as he smirked.

"The night you forced me to share your chicken sandwich and wanted to know about it. I realized right then that you were hurting as much as I was, but for different reasons. I talked to Finn and he ran it by Seth... we all agreed the venerability of taking you would be better. I wanted to be the one to kidnap you, but things went bad that night... really bad. Dean fought back and you weren't in your room... you had gone to his room, but we got what we needed." he said and I nodded.

"Why are you with Finn?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Because he's my half brother." he finally said and I sat up in surprise. He was actually related to Finn...?

"Oh." I said and he chuckled.

"We have the same father... one time he liked an Irish woman and once an American one." he said and I nodded. He told me that he had problems with his father, but I wondered if that was true anymore.

"Are you going to kill him?" I asked him and he looked down at me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and leaned his forehead against mine.

"I want to, but I have to talk about it with Seth and Finn." he said and I nodded.

"Would you hate me if I did?" he asked me and I was surprised to hear that, but I gave my honest answer.

"I don't think you should kill him, but that's between you and him. He did hurt you and it's not my place to decide if it's right." I said and he nodded.

"Why didn't you run when you had the chance?" he asked me and I knew that he was referring when we were in town. He lightly ran his fingers over the bruise and I flinched slightly.

"I don't know... I should have, but I have my reasons for staying." I said and he nodded.

"Did you ask Seth to help you leave?" he asked me after a second and I looked at him surprised.

"My room is bugged?" I asked him and he chuckled, but then I realized 'why wouldn't it be'.

"I did... because of our encounter on the boat. I thought you really had turned into a monster, but I know that I was wrong for what I said to you." I said and he pressed his lips to mine as his hand tangled into the back of my hair. I settle my hands on his shoulder as he turned me in his lap so that I was facing him.

"I should never have done that to you." he whispered and kissed me again. I felt him poking me through his shorts and involuntarily ground onto it.

I moaned as his hand slipped from my hip to between us. He moved his shorts to release himself and I wasted no time in sinking down onto him. He grunted and pushed down onto my hips.

"You feel so good." he whispered in my ear as I started to bounce up and down on him. I moaned and bit my lip as he continued to press down onto my hips. I rode him faster as he started to meet my hips with his as I pressed my lips to his while tangling my fingers further into his hair. He lightly tugged on the hair at the base of my neck causing me to arch my back and sink deeper onto him.

"I love you, Brianna." he whispered as I felt my walls closing around him. I could feel the waves rolling through me as he let out a primal growl. I felt him shoot into me and I fell over onto his shoulder.

"I love you too, Elias." I whispered as he held me closer and kissed my temple.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!  
**

* * *

I walked out onto the patio with Nia the next afternoon. The guys had been meeting with each other all morning to discuss their next move, and I was hanging out with Nia. I was happy to have another girl here and she was so easy to get along with.

"Are you going to tell him?" she asked me as we laid down on ledge loungers and I sighed.

"I don't know... you know how much is going on right now." I said and she nodded.

"Yeah, but if you really think this is it... then he needs to know." she said and I knew that she was right, but what else could happen was all I kept thinking to myself.

We were listening to music and talking when the guys walked out. Finn handed Nia and beer and then me, but I passed on mine. I wasn't in the mood for alcohol... I wasn't sure what I was in the mood for right now.

"You ok?" Elias asked me as Finn and Nia were goofing off in the pool.

"Yeah... just thinking." I said and he kissed my forehead.

"You want to walk on the beach?" he asked me and I nodded as I stood up.

"Going down to the beach." he told him and Finn waved him on as Nia gave me a knowing look. I let him take my hand and lead me to the beach. I didn't even know they had an accessible beach, but it was gorgeous. The water was crystal clear and the sand was white.

"This is beautiful." I said and he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's not as beautiful as you." he whispered and kissed the top of my shoulder.

"I'm worried about tomorrow." I said and he sighed as he placed his chin on the top of my head.

"I know, but don't be... I will be fine." he said and I wondered if he really believed that.

"What happens if you just don't go?" I asked him and he turned me to face him.

"What's wrong, Bri?" he asked me and I bit my lip as I looked into his eyes.

"I... just don't want you to go." I said and he sighed.

"Finn said the same thing." he admitted and I nodded.

"I mean, it's not that you can't do it, but he got his nickname for a reason. I understand why you want to go, but is this what your wife would want?" I asked him and he ran a hand through his hair. He shook his head and walked a few steps away from me.

"You don't understand." he mumbled as he looked at me. I really didn't know what else to do or say... I just didn't want anything to happen to him. I had finally let myself fall for someone, and now they might be walking into their death.

"Why do you have to do this?" I asked him and he looked at me.

"Because I fucking hate him... I hate what he made me become." he said as his voice filled with more hate by each word he said about him.

"If he hadn't of done it, and you haven't of wanted revenge... we wouldn't have met." I said and he pursed his lips.

"So, my wife dies because of him and i get a replacement pussy?" he asked me and I felt tears come to my eyes. I shook my head and turned to leave. He tried to grab me and I backhanded him with everything I had. He stumbled back and looked at me. I turned and walked away without another word. I didn't care if he came after me. I was tired of the emotions, the drama, and everything else.

I walked inside and went to the room Seth was in. I knocked and he answered a second later with just boxers on.

"Find me when you are doing fucking." I said and started back to the room I was staying in. I was almost there when Nia pulled me into her room.

"What happened? Did you tell him?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I wanted to... I wanted to tell him so much, but I don't think it's mutual at all." I admitted to her and she rubbed my back.

"I know that Finn told him not to go. He has you now and that should be enough." she said and I wished that she was right. I wanted that to be enough... I finally wanted to be someone's everything.

I talked to her until Finn wanted to see her and I finally walked back to my room. I went inside and turned to see Elias standing on the balcony. I thought about backing out before he saw me, but I knew that he wouldn't just go away. I closed the door and he looked at me. I slowly walked over and he came inside. I wasn't sure what else I wanted to tell him or whatever I should even bother telling him.

"Brianna..." he was saying, but I stopped him.

"Elias, I don't want to hear sorry... in fact if you are in some small twisted way using me to get closer to Dean then please just walk out that door. I finally let myself fall for someone who is so set on the past that they can't see a future then I don't want to waste my time on them or them bother me." I said and he sighed. He looked down and my worst fears were being realized.

"I did at first... I wanted you to like me so that I could turn you against him, well all of them, but then I fucked up. I actually started to care about you and for you. The night in Cancun made me realize that my feelings for you are deeper than I ever realized." he said and I felt tears falling from my eyes.

"So, it wasn't real?" I asked him in a whisper and he looked at me.

"No... it's real. It's so real for me, now... my intentions weren't good at first, but you have worn me down. You have made me care, and love again." he said and I wanted to believe him... God, I wanted to believe him. He took a step towards me and I put my hand out to stop him.

"Please just go for now." I finally said and he looked hurt.

"But, tomorrow..." he was saying and I shook my head.

"If you go tomorrow and come back then find me... if you don't then I'll do whats best for me since you did what was best for you." I said and he looked down. He looked upset, but I didn't want to believe it now.

"I love you, Brianna." he said and walked out the door. I heard it click behind me as tears were streaming down my face.

"I love you too, Elias... and I'm pregnant with your baby." I whispered to an empty room and an empty heart.

* * *

 **A/N: What should Elias do?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I can't believe that I have 100 reviews! You guys are awesome!  
**

* * *

I sat in my room and watched the time tick by... I knew that I had a choice to make myself about today. I felt like my stomach as in knots as I wondered what was happening in a small seaside town in Mexico. Nia had told me that Finn had gone with him, and asked me if I wanted to sit together, but I didn't... she understood, I think. I wasn't sure what to do, what to think, or how to feel. I had so many conflicting ideas, feelings, and thoughts just swirling in both my head and my heart. I had talked to Seth, and he was somewhat helpful, but I knew that nothing would prepare me for what would happen once this was over. I glanced at the clock for the millionth time and it had only been 2 minutes. I sighed and pulled myself out of the chair. I knew that I had options here and that I was just scared to act on my own... I needed to act on my own.

"Nia!" I yelled as I walked out of my room and she stuck her head out. She gave me and smile as I started for the stairs.

"We going?" she asked me and I nodded. She smiled as we walked down the stairs. I was glad that she had become my partner in crime. I couldn't help but feel sad because I knew that she and Galina would get along great. I missed Galina and Roman... they felt the most like family out of all of this. I know that Galina would be happy for me since I was pregnant, but I was just glad that she was back with Roman. They deserved happiness no matter what.

We walked out onto the boat dock and Seth looked up at us.

"You make your decision finally?" he asked me with a smirk and I nodded. I hugged Nia and Seth helped me onto a boat.

"Do what feels right." she said as Seth idled us away from the dock. I gave a small smile and waved as we sped away.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Seth asked me and I nodded. I knew that I had to do this... I couldn't let anything else control me. I was standing with Seth as he took my hand. I was confronted by this action. Seth had been the one person who had never bothered me, hurt me, or forced me to do anything I didn't want. I was angry when I found out he was behind this, but it turns out that he had a point. I had started to respect him more because he was taking charge of his own life.

We docked, he helped me out of the boat, and we started into the town. We were almost to the place when he stopped me and pulled me into a small side street.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Yes, because I am tired of having other people tell me what is right and wrong... I am ready to live for myself like I was before all this shit happened." I said and he nodded as he tucked some hair behind my ear.

"Alright, I will see you soon." he said and I nodded. He started down the side street and I continued on my way. I knew that I was strong enough to do this... I was going to do this.

 _A few hours later..._

I was sitting at a small cafe that overlooked the ocean when someone sat across from me. I looked at them and smiled.

"I can't believe you were behind this." he said and I chuckled.

"Why not?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"I just never thought you had this in you. I guess I really didn't know you." he said and I shook my head.

"Nope, but if you had then we wouldn't be here now because you wouldn't have let me do that." I said as he stood up, leaned across the table, and kissed me softly.

"You ready to go?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, the boat just pulled up." I said as I looked over to the docks and saw the captain waving at me. I gave a small wave back and looked over at him.

"Are you ready for this new life?" I asked him and he smirked.

"I'm ready for us to be a family." he said as he stood up and offered me his hand. I took it, grabbed my bag, and walked with him down to the docks.

"Ms. Brianna, welcome aboard." the captain said and I smiled.

"Thank you, we are just waiting on a few more." I said and he nodded.

"They are already on board. I picked them up and met you all here." he said and I smiled.

"Wonderful, let's leave then." I said and he smiled at me.

I pulled him upstairs with me to see Finn, Nia, Galina, and Roman already waiting on us.

"Yay!" Galina said and hugged me. I was just glad to see her and Roman again as I hugged Roman as well.

"I can't believe you pulled this off." he said and I smirked.

"I will do anything for those I consider family. I'm just glad you are all good actors." I said and they are smirked.

"We are pulling away." the captain said as we felt the yacht move.

I looked around as we all toasted in celebrating of new lives. I was happy to have these people are my new friends, and family.

"Are you glad that we are leaving?" he asked me and I looked over at him as I smiled.

"Are you?" I asked him and he kissed me.

"I have been since I first laid eyes on you." he said and I shook my head.

"Seth?" a voice said and we turned to see Finn and Roman standing there.

"I will give you a minute." I said and started to leave, but Finn shook his head.

"I just wanted to say congrats to you two, and that I'm glad we are all partners now." he said as Seth shook hands with Finn and hugged Roman.

"So, what happened to Dean and Elias?" Galina asked as she walked over to us. Finn pulled Nia next to him and I smiled at her.

"Dean is dead, and I'm sure that Elias is going back to the island to find ruins." Finn said.

"And, thank you for the heads up." Roman said to me and I nodded.

"I didn't want you all to be hurt anymore by your adopted father." I said and he nodded.

"So, what about the baby?" Nia asked as Galina looked at me with wide eyes. Seth put his hand on my stomach and smiled at me.

"The baby doesn't have to know I'm not his father." he said and kissed me.

"To new families and friends." Finn said and we all toasted. I was just happy that things were finally looking up again... and they looked great from where I was standing.

* * *

 **A/N: The End... I know... not the ending you all were expecting, but I had to get one final twist in.  
**


End file.
